The Continuation
by Koun Kukki
Summary: Slide in an original character and the three silver haired men, and what could you possibly get?
1. Chapter 1

The Continuation

Chapter I—The breakfast brawl

Disclaimer: No, sadly I don't own any FF VII characters, but I have made up one of my own…Most of this story, the first chapter at least, will be from her point of view, because…that's how I am.

Note—Just so I won't have to do this at the end…Please read and review! Thankies! For those of you who know me….Zombies!

"Harper! We're home!" Yuffie screamed as she bounced through the door to 7th. Heaven. Cloud, Tiffa, and Vincent followed her inside, but I was hardly able to give them a welcoming glance as Yuffie trapped me in one of her deadly hugs.

"Glad you're all safe," I managed to choke out.

"Where's Marlene?" Yuffie asked, releasing me from her death-grip. "I have something I wanna give 'er!"

I looked over my shoulder and said, "She's in the back looking at the materia."

"Great! Hey, Marlene!" She ran past me in the direction I had indicated.

Tifa walked up and hugged me much more lightly, but no less heartfelt, than Yuffie had. "How was she?" She asked, talking about Marlene.

"An angel, as always. I could almost worry about her: most kids her age stir up some kind of trouble!"

Tifa just laughed and followed Yuffie.

I turned to Cloud, who was taking off his materia. "How was the trip?" I asked.

He didn't look at me when he responded, "Long, and there was this man who was extremely over-protective of his tour guide daughter who'd signed up to lead us through the mountains." Now he turned and smiled at me, then put his materia in a faded brown bag labeled "Cloud."

I laughed and almost made a comment about how protective he'd been of Aeris, but thought better of it. Instead I asked, "Well, did you bag the monster?"

"Yep, sure did. Another one of the dragons from the Mt. Nible reactor." He turned and headed off to his room, leaving his bag of materia on the counter.

I turned now to face Vincent…

…Who wasn't there. He'd left his materia in a neat heap on the arm of the sofa.

I sighed, snatched up Cloud's bag, and cradled Vincent's loose orbs in my shirt.

On my way to the store room, where Yuffie and Tifa had gone, I rounded a corner and slammed into something, sending Vincent's materia flying. I sighed in frustration and bent to pick up the mess, but slipped on one of the balls. Starting to fall, I awaited pain in my backside, but I never hit the floor.

Some one had caught me, their hand at the small of my back and between my shoulder blades. I could feel this person's breath heat my cheek every other second.

I opened my eyes; two faintly red eyes were studying my bewildered expression.

"Vincent!" I breathed his name as a sigh of relief. "…What were you doing in the hall?"

"Um…sorry," His eyes flew open as if he'd suddenly remembered that he was holding me.

My eyebrows furrowed, "What for?"

"For making you trip." He removed his hand on my lower back and helped me up with the other. He backed away, turned on a lamp, and bent to gather the materia.

I dropped to my knees to help him, but not before I noticed his appearance: He still had on his regular shirt and silky looking pants, but his crimson cape was gone. Instead of his pointed, metal shoes he had on an old pair of what he called Cid's boots, and his metal arm looked a little dirty in the yellow lamp light. There was a scratch down the right side of his face, and his crimson headband was there, as always, keeping his black hair out of his eyes.

I, on the other hand, had to remove the annoying lock of silver hair that had stuck to the right corner of my mouth. "It really wasn't you fault," I said.

With the mess all picked up, he stood and cocked an eyebrow, something I'd never seen him do.

_What's that about? _I asked myself. Grabbing Cloud's bag from the floor, I held out my hand expecting Vincent to give me the materia he held, but instead he turned away from me and headed to the back room. _Ok, seems like Vincent's a gentleman_. I'd never been able to spend much time with him.

The walk was silent, as I'd expected it would be, and when we reached the store room Yuffie, thankfully, and Marlene was gone, leaving Tifa to herself.

As we walked in Tifa was just about to leave. "Hey Harper, Hey Vince. You OK?" She asked, eyeing Vincent queerly.

I glanced at him. He did look a bit off.

His face showed a few little signs of cheerfulness as he answered, "Yes Tifa, I'm fine."

"You really don't look fine, Vincy," She warned, but as she walked away she mumbled, "You look hot!" thinking we couldn't hear her.

The door closed behind her and Vincent turned to the empty slots mounted on the wall, a look of disgust coming across his face. "She shouldn't say things like that."

We began slotting the materia.

I shot him a quizzical look as I placed Cloud's bag in the corner.

"She knows how Cloud feels about her. It just wouldn't be fair to him to…I mean, after…" he trailed off.

Hesitantly I picked up his sentence, "After what happened with Aeris?"

He waited a moment before answering, "Yes."

I stopped what I was doing, looked down as a sadness came over me, and began slotting again. We finished in an awkward silence. Vincent was the first to leave.

Cloud really liked Aeris, and Tifa. All Tifa did now was rub Cloud's feelings in the dirt. Well, that's how it seemed to me.

I left the store room and stepped into the hall. Yuffie's voice could be heard and so could Marlene's small piping one. By the noises in the kitchen I could tell Tifa was preparing an extremely early breakfast. I saw Cloud outside unpacking the rest of the equipment. Vincent was not in the front with the others, and not in his room as I passed his open door on the way to my room. _Poor Vincent, what's wrong?_

As I entered my room I stripped off my uncomfortable over shirt, revealing a while spaghetti strap tank top. My thoughts shifted gears. _Oh Tifa…_

Tifa didn't approve of my walking around "without a shirt on." Apparently she forgot the mini-skirt and tank she used to wear around the guys, something I didn't do. Still, she made sure I always had on an over shirt.

I sighed, feeling cool air wrap around my bare arms and neck, as I walked across the smallness of my room to stand in front of a mirror. I brushed some more hair out of my eyes idly. It fell back almost immediately. I searched, forgetting about the hair, my odd blue eyes for something…

Not really knowing what I was looking for, I quitted the mirror and sat on the edge of my bed. I pulled off my shoes and rolled over to get comfortable. Then I remembered: Tifa was making food and would be rounding everyone up. _Oh well._ I dismissed the reminder and fell asleep.

Just like I had expected, Yuffie was sent to wake me. "Get outa bed you sleepy head!" she sounded the alarm cheerfully.

"But I'm tiered," I moaned, face down in my pillow.

"Well, you shouldn't have stayed up all night waiting for us!" she exclaimed then jumped between me and the wall when I showed no signs of getting up. She began rolling me towards the edge of my bed.

"Yuffie…" I groaned.

"Get…Out…of…BED!" she grunted and finally pushed me onto the floor.

I reached up and grabbed my pillow, rolled onto my stomach, and curled up muttering "NO." in protest.

"Yes!" She snatched my pillow and ran out of the room.

I looked after her, then let my head fall painfully to the wooden floor. "Aw, man…" I grumbled while I crawled to my feet and put on my over shirt again.

I staggered into the living room. Tifa was almost done filling our plates, Yuffie was nowhere to be seen, Marlene was probably in bed asleep, and Cloud was on the couch, my pillow resting in his lap.

"Looking for this?" He waved the pillow in the air.

I just glared at him then leapt over the arm of the couch. "Give it!"

He laughed and evaded my attack.

"Cloud!" I whined.

He just kept laughing and started hitting me with my pillow.

"Cloud! Give it to me!" I crawled over him.

He fell back, lifting the pillow high and out of my reach.

I reached over him to try to grab it, just as Tifa called out, "Breakfast is served!"

"Oh! Food!" Cloud yelped as he rolled out from under me. He rounded the couch on his way to the kitchen, stuffing the pillow in my face as he did so.

"Hey, OW! Oooo…Hello pillow." I once again curled up to go to sleep.

Just then Barret barged through the door, "Hey guys! I'm home, and guess who I brought with me!"

Nanaki, or Red as I called him, walked in after him, giving us all a sheepish smile.

"Nanaki!" Yuffie screeched as she flew from some hiding place.

"Hey B. You're just in time for breakfast!" Cloud welcomed Barret with a manly hug.

"Speaking of breakfast," Tifa started. "Would anyone like to wake the couch potato up so she doesn't starve?"

Cloud shifted his eyes to the burly man beside him, "Would you do the honors?"

"Love to!" Barret loved waking me up because I was such a pain, er…that's what he said anyway. He slipped his real hand under my side and flipped me over his shoulder like a sack. Dumping me into a chair at the table, he said, "Here's your potato, ma'am." He gave Tifa a nod and a wink.

"Thanks, Barret. Everyone, come eat! You too Red," Tifa called again.

Everyone sat down, but one place was empty. Barret looked to the empty seat. "Yo, where's Vincent?" he asked.

Note- I ya! It's longer than I would've expected! Well, again to all who know me…I must go kill the zombies and level the city. Have a nice day! Props to my new fav. thing! MegaTokyo!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

Disclaimer- Nope! Again: none of the characters, except Harper, are mine.

Note- Thanks for the reviews people! Do it again!

The day went by smoothly. Most of the others spent it resting; Barret began telling me about his trip to Cosmo Canyon. Red played with Marlene, who had woken up about 10:30 that morning. Somehow Vincent slipped into his room without my noticing. Most of my day was spent taking stock of the items Tifa and the boys had brought home.

Cid called once to fuss at Barret for having gone to Cosmo Canyon and not taking the time to go just a little bit north to see him in Rocket Town. (How Cid got wind of his trip, I'm not sure.) Their argument became very loud and both used insane insults on the other. It ended with the conclusion that Cid would have to fly here to see every one and meet me.

Finally, everything calmed down almost to a stop. The items were identified and sorted, and every one was in a comfortable mood. Except Vincent—no one knew how he was. He hadn't come out of his room all day.

That night I went to bed before anyone else, but for some reason I couldn't sleep well. After I was sure everyone was asleep, I pulled my jeans on and laced my belt through the belt loops. I didn't bother to put on an over shirt since everyone was asleep.

I quietly padded down the hall and into the kitchen. The refrigerator door opened almost soundlessly. I grabbed a cup and the pitcher of filtered water and poured a glass. I went stand in front of the window hanging over the kitchen sink to drink.

After standing there a while, thinking about what the girls had told me about the old pilot, Cid, I heard soft footsteps coming down the hall. I didn't move, thinking it was only Yuffie sleep walking, but as the footsteps hit the tile floor I knew they didn't belong to Yuffie: they were much too quiet. I spun around when I heard the fridge door open, and there stood my mystery man: Vincent Valentine. He was barefoot, wearing his usual black pants, but no shirt, standing in the pail light from the fridge. Apparently he hadn't noticed me. "Vincent?"

He swiveled to semi-face me as if I'd surprised him, but I knew better than to think that. "Oh, Harper. I'm sorry." He said and shut the door as he turned to leave.

I wouldn't let him seclude himself again. "Hey! Wait, where are you going?" I set my glass down and took a small step towards him.

He hesitated a moment and turned around, "I thought you didn't like people seeing you in you current attire." He swept a quick glance over me.

"Oh, that? It's Tifa's rule that I wear a shirt over tanks. I don't know why, it's not like I don't have clothes on. Maybe she forgot what she used to wear."

He cocked his head to show that he agreed. Vincent went back to the fridge and went through the proceedings to drink a glass of water also.

I turned back to the window, thinking he was going to leave again, but, to my surprise, he joined me. "Have you ever been outside Midgar?" Vincent asked.

I swallowed the last mouthful of water in my glass, "No, but from what Cloud and Tifa have told me, it's a beautiful place…dangerous as it can be."

"Yes, dangerous and beautiful often go together," he mused.

"Yeah. So, why're you awake?"

"I don't sleep much. What about you?"

"Mmm, I couldn't sleep. I motioned for him to follow me as I headed toward the living room couch. I slouched against an arm and stretched my legs out. Moment later Vincent joined me, sitting at an awkward angle in the couch and arms corner.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." I pulled a blanket off the arm behind me and shielded myself from the cold room. "If I can ask you one later."

He nodded. "What do you do here? I mean, I know you watch Marlene for Barret and Tifa, but there has to be something else: you never leave."

I laughed, "I thought you were going to ask something…I don't know. But yeah I pretty much live here." I paused to look at my toes which poked out from the edge of the blanket. "I master stuff, like…materia and test out weapons to make sure they're well made or have no weird spells on 'em, and I keep shop while Tifa's away."

"Hmm, you test weapons…Do you fight? I've never seen you leave on a mission with anyone other than to go grocery shopping."

"Lemme tell you, THAT is a mission. Yes, I fight. When I was a teenager, the Shinra sent me to Wutai, and I studied in SOLDIER for a few years. Shinra's always had some sort of interest in me, although I don't know why."

"What do you fight with?" He shrugged off the mention of the despised incorporation.

"A sword. Not one like Cloud's, well, maybe like his Murasame. And I'm a good gunman."

He smiled weakly, "Always nice to meet a fellow gunner. Why haven't you been on any missions?"

"Well, I've never been invited. But now you've asked me four questions. Is it my turn?"

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt. Ask away."

Maybe I've overstepped my bounds, he's not gonna be that open with me. He barely knows me. I looked away from him, then at my feet. "Why… why are you so quiet all the time? And then when you guys are in battle, you shout out orders…make sure the battle is won?" I asked in my rapid-fire way.

He looked at me.

I knew it. "Cloud told me that's what it's like anyway," I explained. I let my head roll to rest on the arm of the couch, but in a moment I was roused from whatever I was thinking.

"I'm atoning," Vincent said plainly.

I sighed, "Everyone knows that. What else is there?" There has to be something more than that. Just tell me.

He blinked and ran his real hand through his hair.

Hmm, his hair's down…wow, it's really long."

"I'm atoning…the battles: we have to win them so I can live to atone more. It's…Lucrecia…I," He stopped, seemingly unable to go on.

"Vincent?"

What ever he was feeling he pushed aside and began to tell me the tale of his great sin, as he called it.

In the middle of his story, I laid down to get comfortable.

Vincent talked on for a while, but eventually I stopped hearing him as darkness introduced sleep… I woke as the clock chimed five. Oh, I stretched my arms, thinking I was in my bed. When my hand hit hard flesh I knew I wasn't in bed and bolted upright. I remembered where I was. "Vincent!" I said in a hushed voice.

His head rested uncomfortably in his metal hand. His eyelids fluttered and opened. "Mmm?" He yawned and licked his lips to wet them. Then his eyes fell on me; he almost screamed, but regained control yet again. "My leg's asleep."

"Sorry, it must've been my pillow," I ran a hand through my hair, leaving it slightly messy. He tried to de-tangle his hair but only ended up tangling it more. "Here, let me," I offered. He stopped and pulled his hand out. I scooted to sit almost flush against his hip and began fussing with his confusing black locks.

His gentle gaze studied my face and came to rest on my eyes, "You're an interesting person. You're not like Tifa or Yuffie."

"You think so?" I half questioned as I turned my head to look at him.

…Our faces hovered mere inches away from the others.

"I know so," he stated simply. His expression changed suddenly, happiness fading to a mild confusion. "I'm feeling something new…No; I'm feeling something I haven't felt for a very long time."

I made a small noise to urge him onward. This was quite possibly the only time he was ever going to be as open as he was.

He was looking past me, absorbed in his thoughts and probably his memories.

Thinking I'd get no answer, I began to draw away.

His gaze snapped back to mine, stopping me only centimeters from where I had been. His expression softened a bit. He blinked again once or twice calmly.

"Vi-"

"May I?"

"..n…huh?" May I? What kind of question is that?

He looked unsure of himself now, but he finished, "May I…may I kiss you?"

Ooh, that kind. Why'd you wanna do that? "…" I searched his maroon eyes which were locked on my odd blue ones. You're serious huh? Tifa's gonna kill us both if ever she finds out. "Yeah, sure"

He gave another weak smile, also revealing some measure of relief, and closed the distance between us.

In the first few moments of this odd, and rather unexpected, kiss, I almost thought it would be like a rough welcoming kiss I'd seen Barret give Marlene, but then I realized that this kiss was much softer, able to be compared to a new mother kissing a child.

How can I be analyzing this? I asked myself. My attention snapped back to Vincent.

Slowly the kiss slid to a stop and we drew away from each other. I looked up at Vincent who gave me a warm, wide smile with one corner of his mouth. A, in my opinion, cheesy smile stole my expression as I laughed for no reason. Vincent gave me the most open smile as the other side of his mouth joined in the smile.

I stopped my laughter and looked to the clock, remembering the time. "Cloud and Yuffie'll be up soon."

Vincent stood slowly and helped me stand too. His smile fell, though happiness still danced in his eyes and the smile darted in and out between his words, "No offense, but I'd rather that the others didn't know about that."

"Yeah, and I'd like it if Tifa and Yuffie didn't kill or shun me for the rest of my life."

"Which they would…" his eyes swept to Cloud's door.

A soft "beepbeepbeepbeep" from Cloud's alarm-clock could be heard. "Aw man!"

"Ack! TV, TV, TV, TV!" I turned and frantically dug through the cushions on the couch for the remote control while wracking my brain for some excuse to be up right now.

Vincent caught on and crossed the room to sit in a window seat. He braced one foot against the wall in front of him and leaned back against the one behind him. "Cloud will be elated that I'm dressed like he is in the morning."

At the last moment I discovered the control, re-placed the cushions, flopped on the couch and turned on the TV.

Cloud dragged his feet on the floor as he walked. "Man Vince. We're home: you can sleep. Harper? What are you doing up?"

"I'm not used to sleeping in. It's gonna take me a while to sleep past 5:30 even. Why are YOU awake? You said yourself that you can sleep now that you're back," I pointed out.

"Cid's coming, 'member? He does things early."

A sudden gust of wind whistled through the few trees by the shop/house, but above that I could hear a voice yelling something like " 'Not so close' I told 'ya! You're gonna wake the whole -------- city up!"

"Ah," Cloud yawned. "That would be him now," He said as he headed toward the door.

Note- Hey hope you like this chapter. I know I said it before but I'm going to say it again. Read and Review please! It would make me very happy! The zombies are almost vanquished!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

CID

Authors note and disclaimer: I really hate writing these things, who came up with them? Anyway, let's cut to the chase---I don't own anything having to do with Final Fantasy. The idea for this story is mine and so is Harper. Props to all my Zombie friends that didn't die last night.

Author's important note: Sorry all you people who think cursing is really great when it comes from Cid Highwind. I happen to think that it is a nasty and vile thing when it comes from anyone. That is why any curse words that cid or anyone will say in this and any other chapter will be written like this ----------. I used to have a problem with language, and I've been trying for the past three years to clean up my act. If you don't like it…buzz off. -- I'm sorry, that was mean of me.

The door thudded softly as it closed behind Cloud. I sighed and looked at Vincent after I turned off the TV. He was watching the _Highwind_ land in a clearing where there had been another shop a few years ago. "I'm gonna go change so Tifa doesn't yell at me."

"Yes. I'm going to go change too," Vincent said, looking bored now.

"Next time I'm flyin' this piece 'a junk no matter what Shera says!" Cid raged as he climbed down the ladder of the _Highwind._ He turned and saw Cloud standing there. "Hey, Cloud! How you been boy?" He slapped him on the back instead of hugging him.

Vincent walked out, now dressed in black and red and the goldish color of his metal arm and pointed shoes. The only things he was missing were his crimson cape and black glove for his right hand.

I followed Vincent. In my room I had decided to not only put on a T-shirt (a black and slightly fitted one), but also to change into a pair of baggy, black, cargo pants. For shoes I picked a pair of, yet again, black boots that zipped up on one side, buckled on the other, and laced up like regular shoes. The boots went to my mid-calf. I didn't notice the gangster-goth look I had.

"Vincent! I thought you'd go back to the Shinra mansion," Cid said as he greeted Vincent with a handshake.

"I did go back, but I decided that I had been there too long. Staying with Cloud and the others has not been as bad as I thought it would be."

"Time to come out'a tha closet 'Eh?"

Vincent just stared at him.

"Uh hu…"Cid's eyes fell on me as he pushed his goggles onto his head. His eyes snapped open in excitement. "And who is this?"

"Harper. Hi Cid!" I said. "You don't seem half as bad as Barret made you sound."

"Ah well, that's Barret for ya!" He replied, lighting a cigarette. "Let's mosey, shall we?"

"You're never going to leave me alone about that are you?" Cloud asked, rolling his eyes.

Cid began walking toward the door. "Not a chance!" He shot over his shoulder.

"Wake up wake up all you Sephiroth vanquishing' dogs!" Cid yelled when he reached the living room.

"Hush!" I ran up to him and clapped a hand over his mouth to silence him. "You'll wake up Marlene!"

"Oh, Sorry!" he calmed his voice after I removed my hand.

"I think she's still…"

"Cid!" A fully awake and dressed ninja Yuffie exclaimed as she somehow managed to hop onto Cid's back, knocking me to the floor in the process. "Cid! CID! CID ! CID! CID ! CIDDDDDDDDD!"

"Get offa me!"

Cloud shook his head and reached down to help me up.

"Ow!" I yanked my hand away from his once I was on my feet again.

"I didn't think my grip was that hard," Cloud said, looking to Vincent.

"It's not," I confirmed as I looked at my palm. "I burned my hand on Cid's cigarette. I'm gonna go run this under some water." I walked away still looking at my hand.

When I came back from the kitchen a few minutes later, Tifa and Red had joined the group. "Where's Barret?" I asked.

"He's lucky. He sleeps like a rock," the creature said as he shook out his mane. His tail flipped in annoyance at being woken up.

Cid finally pried the "Yuffie monkey" off of his back. We all sat down and he unleashed a deluge of questions on me. "Where you from?"

He raised an eyebrow when I answered, "I don't' know my hometown."

"Well, who're your parents? I'll be able to find them in a jiffy with all my contacts," He bragged.

He went slack-jawed when I said again, "I don't know."

"Gosh woman! Do you even know how old you are!"

I looked at him and blinked. "I'm 25."

His face went blank. "Too ------- young," he mumbled.

Cloud raised an eyebrow. "You're 33 Cid; I don't think she's too young."

My eyes widened in surprise at what I was hearing.

Red picked up his head to listen. The rest of the team seemed to tune in.

"Hey! She's 25. I'm 17! That's worse!" Yuffie said.

Tifa cringed and made an EW noise.

"Personally I think they'd make a great couple," Barret said as he gulped down his coffee.

When'd you get here? I thought.

Vincent swept his gaze over them, then stood up. "This is insane," He said simply, catching the entire groups attention. "You are all talking about Harper's personal life as if she weren't even here."

"She's in here?" Barret asked.

Vincent's brows came together quickly and he walked off, leaving everyone silent.

Cid chewed on the cigarette in his mouth. "Uhhhmmm---Oops."

I sighed and went to my room.

Vincent's door was closed and no sound came from within his room.

Once inside my room I snatched my brush from the top of my dresser and began working through my tangled, mid-back length hair. Cid likes me? He just met me…

Finally my hair was all untangled and I had grown tired. Sleep beckoned and I answered, happily succumbing to the veil of darkness.

It was 11 o'clock when I woke up, or was woken by a nock at my door. "Come in," I mumbled.

The door cracked open as I sat up and rubbed sleep out of my eyes.

Cid poked his head in, eyes closed. "You got clothes on?" He asked.

"Yeah," I said, forcing my voice to work. He opened his eyes and walked in. He leaned on the edge of my desk. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, uh…." He scratched the back of his head.

"Forget it, " I said immediately regretting asking that question. "What's up?"

"Huh? Oh, I feel kinda bad about earlier this morning, so I was wondering," he scratched his head again here, "I was wondering, if I could make it up to you by taking you out to….lunch or somethin'."

Uhm," My stomach growled. it's just lunch. The most meaningless meal-date ever. Heck, it's not even a date. "Yeah, sure. Sound's good. Where to?"

"I was thinkin' WallMarket. It's good food but also a good walk."

"Ok, just let me change," I said, looking at my all black ensemble.

Cid winked and left as I went to my dresser and pulled out a green T-shirt with a two in cut in the collar, making a V-neck that was much easier to breathe in.

"New shirt?" Tifa asked when I crossed her in the hall.

"Nah, you're just not around to see it."

She shrugged and walked on.

I walked into the living room and was greeted by a loud, "HEY! Now you don't look like Vince!" from Barret.

"There's nothing wrong with the way Vincent looks," I said just loud enough for him to hear.

"Well, no…It's just weird and kinda creepy."

"Yeah? Well, why don't you try wearing a shirt Barret? THAT'S weird," I spat.

Cid walked out of Cloud's room. "Did you just insult Barret and live?"

I smiled, "Yep, and he knows I could beat 'im in a fight if he started one."

"That was only that one time," Barret mumbled.

"Aw, it's ok, B. Take it like a man! You ready?" Cid asked me.

"If by ready you mean 'hungry'…yes."

"Shall we?" He motioned toward the door.

"We shall."

We both walked out and headed in the direction of Wallmarket. He's pretty playful I thought.

"I still like cats. I haven't been hearing much about that in the black cape; I wonder what happened," The kid in front of the restaurant said.

Cid simply answered, "Guy in a black cape? Heard he died a year ago or something."

"Aw, I wanted to know what was going on."

"It wasn't that interesting," Cid replied as we walked into the food place. We sat down at the bar and a waiter handed up menus. "Order anything'. This's my treat to you remember?"

"Ok…"I scanned the plastic sheet in front of me. "I'll have…the special," I said decisively.

"And I'll have the seafood platter," Cid told the cook.

"Seafood?"

"Yeah. I had it once in Junon and loved it."

"What'd you get?"

"A fried hunk 'o' that bottomswell Cloud killed a few weeks 'for they hooked up with me."

I made my face scrunch up, "Eeewwww."

We made light conversation and when out food was set before us we were both silent.

"I'm still sorry about earlier," Cid whined as he took a drink from his glass of….whatever it was.

I rolled my eyes, unsure of what to say. A question popped up, "So, what was that about anyway? You got the hots for me or something?"

He cast a shaky smile, "Oh…um, I…You're pretty….and…." He sounded like a love struck, hormonal teenager.

I gave him a sly look out of the corner of my eye.

"---------- girl! Don't do that! You remind me-"he was cut off by the man who'd just walked up next to him.

"Whoa! Would you look at those eyes!" the stranger exclaimed. He looked almost as old as Cid, but his spiky purple hair and tight green shirt made him look younger. "And the white hair…I bet she's soft too…"

I glared at him as he rubbed a finger on my arm. "Who do you think you are?" I demanded quietly.

My demand went un-noticed as the man turned to Cid, "Seriously, if Don were still around you guys could make a fortune."

Cid looked at me and saw the fire blazing in my eyes. "Dude," he started, "She's ticked off; I'd back off now if I were you."

"Seriously! If Don C. were still-"

This time it was I who did the cutting off as I slapped the man across the face, knocking him to the floor.

The slap echoed throughout the small place and the buzz of conversation stopped as everyone turned to look at me.

"Don't you DARE mention me and Corneo in the same sentence you perv."

"S-ss-sssooorry!" A distinct red handprint appeared on his left cheek as he stood up and bolted out of the restaurant.

Cid recovered from his state oh shock when I sat down again. "----, I didn't know that there're still guys like him here, 'else we'da gone somewhere else."

I gave him a smile, my anger cooling down instantly. "It's ok. Anyone with any association with Corneo talks to me like that. I treat 'em all the same way: like the scum they are."

The people around us resumed their conversations.

Cid laughed nervously, "How 'bout some dessert?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV

Stale Krakerz

Disclaimer: Yep- Nothing but Harper and the idea for this story is mine.

Unimportant Author's Note: Sorry, but someone will be zombified soon. You see, this person revealed an evil plan and that's against the rules…Right? Most of you nice readers have nothing to worry about.

Cid and I got back late, due to his meeting an old friend from the abolished space program. Talking for eight grueling hours, he put the most talkative woman, Yuffie, to shame. By the time we got back, Vincent was the only one who was awake.

"How was yer food?" Cid asked as we walked in.

"What food?" a voice from the kitchen asked.

Cid's head jerked in the direction the voice had come. "Who's there!" He reached for an old spear which was mounted on the wall.

I stopped him, "Cid, it's Vincent."

Cid lowered his arm and walked to the kitchen. "What are you doing up? Do you EVER sleep?"

"I slept enough last night," Vincent replied.

"Oh."

Vincent blinked as I walked in, but the rest of his expression was hidden by the neck of his cape. "Was the food good?" he asked both of us.

"Mine was wonderful, but Cid threw up his sushi," I answered and leaned on the wall.

"Darn thing was undercooked, I already told you that." Cid sat down at the table and crossed his arms.

Vincent stared at him, "Cid, sushi is raw fish: they don't cook it."

Cid's face went blank and white. "I think dessert's commin' up!" He darted from the kitchen and out of the back door.

I laughed quietly, went to the fridge and pulled out Cloud's almost empty bottle of Corona Extra. "Do you want some?" I asked Vincent.

He nodded, "I didn't think you drink."

I shook my head as I sat down across and to the left of him. "I don't. Well, in the literal meaning, yes. I do like Corona and stuff…but I get drunk about as often as I drink windshield wiper fluid." I poured each of us a small amount of the clear liquor.

"You don't seem as cheerful as you did last night."

"Oh? Well, it was a rough day."

"What happened?"

"As you know, Cid took me to lunch as a way of apologizing for this morning---thanks for sticking up for me…" I went on to explain the man in the restaurant, and the long talk with Cid's friend. "When they were finally done talking, we started walking back again, but that's when Cid threw up. To make everything better, a pack of stray dogs attacked us. Since I had no weapon, Cid insisted that I was helpless and grabbed a piece of shrapnel to use as a spear. Being sick and on his own, by HIS volition, it took him forever to fight them off."

"Hm..."

"What?"

"Cid's never been the knight-in-shining-armor. He must really like you," Vincent said.

I gave him a week smile and sighed, saying, "I don't know why. I'm just me." When he didn't say anything, I drained the small glass in front of me and struggled to swallow. "What did Cloud buy? THAT is NOT Corona."

Vincent smelled his, then poured in back into the bottle.

I sighed and cleaned up the glasses and put the bottle back in the fridge as Cid walked in.

He still looked a bit shaky. "I am never eating fish again."

Vincent looked at him. "Now that you've thrown it all up," he said, "you should eat something, or you'll only feel worse later."

"Yeah…here." I grabbed a box of crackers. "These shouldn't be too hard on your stomach."

"Thanks," Cid said. After sitting down and eating a few, he mumbled, "Stale crackers…oh well." and continued eating.

I laughed and stood up, "I'm gonna go to bed. Thanks for lunch, Cid. Good night guys."

After I'd left the kitchen, I heard Cid say, "She's odd" but no comment came from Vincent.

Note---Sorry it's short this time! Thankies to all the wonderful reviewers!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Part 1

Unusual meetings

Author's note: This chapter's going to be in two parts, obviously parts 1 and 2. – The zombies are springing up everywhere. I have much work to do…--

Finally getting enough sleep, I woke up on my own the next morning. It was 7:30, Tifa was making breakfast, and everyone was awake. "Thanks for letting me sleep this morning," I told Yuffie as I plopped down on the couch between her and Red.

"Vincent told me about yesterday—with Cid and everything," Red said, trying to scratch an itch at the base of his neck.

He couldn't reach sitting as he was, so I got it for him. "You got Vincent to tell you that? Now I feel like a sorry, whiny, weak person."

He uttered a growl that I think was his version of a purr as I scratched his neck. "I sleep in his room, and we're a little bit alike: misunderstood by most people. Anyway, I told Yuffie you were sick so she wouldn't wake you."

"Thanks Red!"

"So are you feeling better?" Yuffie asked as she turned down the volume of the cartoons she was watching.

Are you oblivious to the fact that you were lied to? I thought. "Yep. All better. Where's Marlene?" I asked Cloud as he was passing by.

"She's taking a bath."

"You're letting a 5-year-old take a bath without supervision?"

"Barret's on it. Tifa'd watch her, but do you really want someone else to cook? And do you really think Yuffie's able to watch her?"

"Ok."

He started to walk off, but stopped himself. "Hey, did you drink some Corona last night?"

"…Yeah," I replied nervously.

At that he burst into laughter. When I looked at him, he tried to control himself, but failed and ended up in a laughing fit.

Vincent came out of the kitchen and stood behind Cloud, who'd now doubled over. "Cloud?"

"She---s---sh---shehahahahahaha…!" He dropped to his knees, one hand on his bell, the other on the arm of the couch.

"I think he's broken," Yuffie said, standing up and poking his head with an index finger. "What did you do?"

I made an I-know-face and shrugged.

"I heard him say 'Corona'," Vincent said.

That only got us more laughter from the blob named Cloud on the floor.

"Cloud! It would be funnier if we were in on the joke!" I said, off the couch and trying to pull him off the floor.

"You, you drank 'Corona' from the bottle of 'Corona Extra' last night!" Cloud's voice was squeaky.

"Yeah…and? You told me I could."

He ignored me, "That wasn't 'Corona'! It was windshield-wiper-fluid!" Even before he finished his sentence he was laughing again.

MY jaw dropped instantly and my eyes shot open.

Cloud got enough control over himself to walk down to where ever he was going.

Yuffie just looked at me in wonder. "No wonder you were sick…"

Vincent put a hand on my shoulder. "At least you know now." He squeezed my shoulder once and withdrew. "It would be good if you started breathing again, Harper."

I realized I'd been holding my breath, "No wonder it tasted weird."

"Dang!" Cid exclaimed as he came out of the kitchen. "This's ------------- near the best 'Extra' I ever had!" He took a long swig after he sat down.

Yuffie giggled, I gave him a death-glare, and Vincent said, "Cid?"

"Yeah?" Cid took another swig.

"Never mind." Vincent walked back to the kitchen.

Yuffie sat back down and began watching cartoons again. She and Cid began bickering about whether or not you can be too old for cartoons.

Red XIII just looked at me.

"I didn't know," I said. I walked into the kitchen, finding Tifa on the counter digging through the cabinets, and…not finding Vincent at all. "Tifa?" I questioned, dodging a book aimlessly being thrown. "What are you doing? And where's Vincent? I saw him come in here."

"He's…behind the books," came the muffled replied when she stuck her head in the cabinet to look for more books.

I took one of the books off of a stack of them on the table, finding the top of Vincent's head. "What's she doing?" I asked him.

"Looking for a recipe."

Flipping through a few pages in the book in my hand, I saw that it was a cookbook. "Oh. Be glad you didn't drink that stuff last night. It was bad."

"If it would've saved you from the bad experience, I would have…if I had known."

An "Eeep!" came from Tifa's direction, then the bump of head colliding with wood. A moment later Tifa backed her head out of the cabinet, rubbing the back of it. "You'd do the same for me, right?"

Vincent just looked at her.

Tifa stared back, first at Vincent, then at me. Then she rolled her eyes.

"What are you looking for? And you can enlist other people services: everyone here can read," I suggested.

"HAVE AT IT," she practically pleaded and gave us the name of the dish she wanted to make.

Vincent nodded, almost completely covering his face with the neck of his cape, and shoved a pile of books away from him to give him some reading space. I pulled a few more books from a pile and sat down across from Vincent.

After a few minutes of silence, Tifa grabbed the book I was flipping through and yelled, "YES! This is it!"

"Uhm…"

Vincent just started closing books and pushing them aside.

"Oh don't look so glum Vinnie! I know you'll like this one!"

Are you cooking for HIM? What about the rest of us? I thought. Out loud I said, "Are the rest of us going to get to eat too?"

Tifa looked at me with a very serious face. "No," she said evenly, "The rest of you have leftovers."

When she turned around I looked at Vincent – he met my gaze – and raised an eyebrow.

"Tifa…" he started.

"OH COME ON! You thought I was serious! CLOUD!" She called. "You're more gullible than Cid."

I'm pretty sure my face went blank, but I recovered as Cloud walked in. "Did anyone tell Cid that's the buggy's wiper fluid?"

"Vincent tried to," I said.

"He seemed to be enjoying it; I didn't want to ruin his fun. If it doesn't kill him…well, I wasn't trying to kill him, but really, life would be so much easier," Vincent said.

"Whoa! Vincent told a joke!" Cloud said.

The corners of Vincent's eyes went up, showing that, beneath his cape, he was smiling.

"Hey, Cloud…" Tifa started.

"What's up Tif.?"

"…I need you to go to the store to get some ingredients we don't have for this soup."

He nodded, "If you give me some money."

Li'l weasel…he's trying to get out of it.

To Cloud's surprise, Tifa shoved an enormous amount of gil at him. "GO TO THE STORE. Le'me give you a list."

Ah, so you caught on…and prepared ahead of time. Nice work. I complemented silently.

Cloud glared at her. "I hate shopping." His eyes lit up suddenly. "Hey Harper?"

"Hmm?"

"How bad did that stuff make you feel?"

"I'm fine. What do you want?"

"Come shopping?"

"Clou—"

"Before you say 'no' at least consider it! If I went by myself it would take hours. But if I had a girl come, one who knows the shops…it would be so much faster and we'd all get to eat on time!"

I closed my mouth. Then opened it a sliver to get the word _fine_ out.

"Yes!"

"Thank you Harper," Tifa said. "Cloud…Behave."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked?

"Just don't let him spend much on any beer," she warned.

"Oh, ok," I smiled and Cloud and I walked out.

"Like something with this name actually exists," Cloud whined as we searched the shelves for rue. Eyeing the list Tifa had given us one more time he asked, "And what is 'thyme'?"

"Oi, it's…a plant I think. Here we go," I grabbed a jar full of the nasty smelling thing called rue. "What's next?"

"…" nothing came from Cloud,

And in a moment, when I saw what he was staring at, I knew why.

"This…is awesome," Cloud stated as he gaped at the many kinds of 'Corona' that lined the shelf we now stood in front of.

"How did I miss this?" I asked the air. "I've never even heard of this'n." I put a finger on a brand.

Cloud walked over. "Me neither…"

Another man, younger than Cloud and me, walked up. "I'm sorry, but I over heard that. You've never tried this?"

I shook my head and looked at the newcomer.

It was like looking in a mirror only a few years ago. The boy looked like he was eight-teen or twenty, with short silver hair and bluish green eyes. His mouth was cruel-looking.

"I think that's my favorite kind," he said. "I'd recommend it."

"Oh…ok," I stammered. "Have I ever met you before?"

"No, I don't believe we've met. But I agree, it feels like I should know you—you might want to check on Cloud," he advised.

"Huh?—Cloud!" I almost yelled when I saw him. I rushed over and yanked the almost open bottle from his hands. "NO! YOU HAVE TO BUY IT FIRST!"

That seemed to wake him from some trance. "Huh? Oh, man, I've never done that before," he said, scratching the back of his head.

"It happens to the best of us," the stranger said.

"Yeah, I guess it was payback, right Harper?"

I covered a laugh with a cough. "Yeah. Payback…" I'd never thought of payback before.

"Payback? What for?" the stranger asked.

He's awfully friendly now, isn't he? "Oh, uhm…He switched some windshield wiper fluid with real 'Corona' and stuck it in the fridge. I drank it, but I don't think that's why he did it," I answered.

"Nope, I just needed a place to put it. Hey, name's Cloud," Cloud said.

"I know, you're quite famous with my friends and me," the stranger replied. "I was just recommending that," he gestured to the bottle in my hand, "to Mrs. Harper."

"Oh, uhm, I'm not married," I told him. "So it's just Harper."

"My apologies."

"Man, you remind me of a guy that lives with me…" Cloud said.

"Oh? Well, let's hope he and I aren't too much alike. Now, I've got some things to do." He selected a certain brand of something that wasn't Corona. "Celebration party," he explained over his shoulder as he walked away.

"So…that was weird."

"Yeah…what are you famous for?"

"Well, I did defeat Sephiroth last year and…" he started bragging as we started stocking up on Corona and continuing our shopping for Tifa.

Author's end note: Sweet! I thought this would be tha shortest chapter ever! And in Word it was actually 10 pages! WhooHoo! Now, you've read….PLEASE review! And…person-in-need-of-a-zombie-machine…sorry I didn't actually get this up last night. There was a lot more I had to do than I thought…

Did anyone figure out who they met down the Corona isle?


	6. chapter 5 Pt 2

Chapter 5

Part 2

Reno and the Package

Disclaimer- I din't have one of these in the last part…so this makes up for that'n too. I don't own FF 7…blah blah…thank you for reading.

Author's note: Sorry…I'm going to make the actual chapter with the real first plot…I had to change it. But yeah, I'll develop that story later. It'll have the same first four and 1 half chapters, but chapter 5 part 2 'll be different.

Later that morning there was a knock at the front door. From my room I heard Tifa yell, "Cloud!" I got up from my place in front of my desk and joined everyone in the living room.

Cloud emerged from outside, coming in through the back door. "What?" he asked as he wiped some grease from his hands. He'd been working on his new bike.

"Someone here to see you," Tifa called, still looking out at the figure only she could see.

"Who's it?" Cloud asked as he walked, still cleaning his hands.

I glanced at Vincent, who looked back at me with a raised eyebrow from his seat on the couch's arm.

Tifa leaned forward and grabbed the figure outside. As she yanked him in, the first thing we saw was red hair…

"Reno!" Cid growled.

Vincent leapt from his perch and drew his gun, aiming, but not firing, at Reno's heart.

Tifa shut the door and pushed the Turk toward Cloud. We all closed in, encircled him.

"What do you want, Reno?" Cloud asked smoothly.

"I'll tell you what he wants : to blow us all up. Whacha got in that backpack, boy!" Barret demanded. He reached for Reno's bag.

Reno spun to face him, "Hey! Hold ON!"

"Answer Cloud, Reno. I'm a little bit trigger-happy to-day," Vincent threatened. His trigger finger twitched slightly.

"Hey! Let's not get too hasty now. I don't like you guys, 'cept maybe for her…she new?" Reno asked, looking at me. "Anyway, I'm not here to blow you up, sadly. I'm playing messenger," he continued to switch his gaze from me to the gun still leveled with his heart.

Vincent lowered his gun a bit, at least the bullet wouldn't kill Reno now. "Her name's Harper and you will have nothing to do with her."

Tifa looked to Vincent accusingly for some reason.

"Hmm, Harper," he tested my name, "This's for you then, I guess anyway." He shouldered off his pack and took out a brown, taped shut box. He handed it to me.

It was small, about the full size of my hand. I stared at it curiously.

"Can I go now?" Reno asked.

"Yeah," Cloud said.

Reno turned to leave and Vincent put his gun.

After the door shut and Cid, who was closest, locked it, everyone turned to look at me.

"You gonna open it or what?" Cid asked.

I looked at everyone.

"Yeah, let's see what the little Turk brought you," Barret pushed.

"O…ok." I peeled back the tape on one end of the box and dumped the contents out. Out tumbled a small tape recorder. It was labeled _Harper. _I set the empty box on the cabinet and turned again to face the group, then I pushed the play button.

A calm, steady, soothing voice spilled out : a voice that stirred a kind of recognition. "Hello Harper," the man's voice said.

Cloud and Vincent snapped to attention. "Sounds familiar…" Cloud mumbled.

The man's vice continued, "The identity of your parents has been hidden from you so that you may have a chance at a normal life. Hidden…until now. I recorded this message when you were three, and asked a trusted friend at Shinra to deliver it when you were 25. Twenty-two years my dear…Harper," the strange voice purred my name like it belonged to a goddess. "Haper…this is your father speaking—"

I pressed stop so I could catch my breath. My heart fluttered within the confines of my chest.


	7. Chapter 6 Daddy?

Chapter VI

Daddy?

Disclaimer—I am not, nor ever will, claim ownership of final fantasy 7. I do, however, "own" the O.C. Harper and the idea for this story.

Author's note: Sorry everybody! Purple Parquet told me more people were reading this than I thought…..please review to at least tell me you're reading it….there might be cookies for you if you do….

I could scarcely draw breath and my heart beat harder and harder by the second. "This is your father" still rang in my ears. "Guys?" I addressed everyone, but looked at Cloud.

He seemed to understand and said, all cockiness set aside, "Yeah, sure. Let's all go….out there." He pointed to the front yard. (It really isn't much of a yard, it's all concrete."

They all headed outside with Yuffie bringing up the rear. The door slammed shut behind her as I pushed re-wind and then play.

(Vincent's p.o.v.)

With the glass of the window as a barrier for sound, Cloud Cid and I watched as Harper sat in a chair and set the tape player on a coffee table.

"I guess she wasn't joking when she said she didn't know her parents," Cid said after a few moments.

"Why would she joke about that?" Cloud asked.

"Shuddup – I dunno."

"What do you think, Vince?" Cloud asked me. "Would Harper lie about her parents?"

"I don't think so." I almost went on, but Cloud and Cid began their conversation again. This time though, I couldn't hold myself back; so I interrupted them, "Cloud, the voice on the recording…you recognized it too."

"Yeah…it was someone we knew; I'm not sure who though. You really think she's telling the truth?"

"Yes, she's telling the truth Cloud," I gave him a sidelong glance, "Why else would she look like she does now?" I looked back to the window; Cloud and Cid did also.

Her face was deadly pale, she shook all over. Her eyes were red and watery and she was nervously braiding her long hair over her shoulder. It was the look of a person who was discovering something. But her expression changed suddenly. She went from being pale in expectation, to what I think was shock. The tears that had been welling up now poured forth as she quit fussing with her hair and clapped her hand loosely over her mouth.

She stayed like this for quite a while, until, I suppose the recording ended. Barely grabbing the machine, she flew from the chair and down the hall, her braided hair coming undone behind her.

Cloud was as silent as I, but Cid on the other hand said in an exasperated tone, "Great. Another stressed out woman to deal with."

I was the first of us to stand. "Be quiet Cid. You've no idea what was contained in that message."

"Oh, and you do?" Cid retorted as he and Cloud stood.

I looked at the others faces. Apparently they hadn't seen what had just happened. "None of us do," I said flatly, turning my gaze back to Cid. It sounded foreboding…even for me.

Cloud crossed his arm and lowered his head. "We'll take whatever it is, one step at a time," He raised his head and smiled, "It can't be that bad, huh?"

I shrugged and Tifa walked up. "So," she began, "can we go in now?"

I answered instead of Cloud. "Yes. Only—give Harper some space."

"Sure whatever!" she chimed and brushed past me.

Harper rarely came out of her room, and when she did, she wouldn't talk to anyone, much less answer any questions having to do with Reno's message. To the question "how are you?" which was asked by the three of us who had seen her through the window, she only said "fine" and walked off again. To quote Cid—she's become a lot like a zombie.

Finally, when no one had seen her for a week straight, Cloud came to me.

"Vince, I'm worried about Harper." He said. "I think Cid is too."

"We all are, Cloud."

He bit his lip and sat down. "I need to ask you a favor."

"Yes?"

"You're…you're the most gentle person here, so I thought I'd ask you. Could you go…talk to her?"

I thought it over for a moment, a moment was all I needed, and decided. "Yes, Cloud. I'll try to talk to her. But, you should know that should she ask me not to tell anyone what she tells me, I intend to abide by her wishes," I warned.

He gave a slight smile at that. "I wouldn't expect anything less," he said, "That's why I asked you."

It felt good to be complimented by him for a change. "It's good to know you trust me more now."

"Hm? Why wouldn't I?"

"My being a former Turk—"

"Shut up," he said, pointing to himself, "former member of Soldier."

I nodded to say I agreed. "Cloud," I said, stopping him from leaving.

"What?"

"…How do you know if you love someone?"

He sat down again. "Wow, Vince. I thought I'd be the one askin' you that, since you're older and all…'truth is, aside from family, I don't know how to describe it. I guess…with Aeris…" he choked on his words, but recovered fast. "It was just easy."

"Thank you." I closed my eyes and let out a long sigh.

"Well, is there anyone we don't know about?" he coaxed.

"No. Now, I'll go check on Harper," I said and got up and left.

I knocked lightly on Harper's door, got no reply and knocked louder. This time I heard a faint "Come in."

"Harper?" I asked as I opened the door.

"What?" a lump under the bed sheets asked dryly.

"It's Vincent," I explained, "I just wanted to check on you—you've been acting a bit… like me."

"Oh, hey Vincent," she said and pulled the covers from her head. "Sorry I snapped."

"I don't mind." I walked in and sat on the foot of her bed. "What's wrong?"

"Nothin', I'm fine," she sat up, revealing a blue t-shirt and faded black jeans. "I'm just not feeling that great these days."

"Hmmm, it might help if you would eat more than you have been."

"I don't think I can keep much down."

"Ah," silently I scrambled for the words to ask what Cloud had asked me to. I drew in a sharp breath and began, "Harper, I'm sorry to ask this—and more so to say that I saw your reaction to the recording through the window—but, what did it say?"

"Oh. Well, it's my fault you saw me: I sat in front of the window. But, well, it was from my father…I'm sure you heard that part. Both of my parents are dead." She stopped and stared at me with a sadness growing in her eyes.

"That's not all, is it?" I prodded very uncomfortably.

"No," her voice broke and in the blink of an eye, tears came and fell, then came again, clouding her eyes.

"Hey," I moved to her side and turned her to face me. "What is it?"

She threw her arms around my neck suddenly and buried her face in my shoulder, saying, "Vincent, I trust you, but you gotta promise me you won't tell anyone…ok?"

I recovered from the shock of her embrace, gave her a light hug, lingered, and said, "I promise. What you tell me stays with me."

She drew in a few breaths, then backed off, wiping tears from her eyes and cheeks. With a trembling voice, she began, "Cloud's an EX-Soldier, you're an EX-Turk…now…you have ME."

"What?"

She bowed her head briefly, and when she lifted her eyes to meet mine, her face was contorted into a cruel smile, mocking eyes, and the embodiment of coldness and evil.

Before I could stop myself, I gasped, my eyes flying wide open. I was at a loss for words.

She gave a low laugh, her face returning to the fear and sadness of before. "I am Sephiroth's daughter."


	8. Chapter 7 : Betrayal

VII

Betrayal

Disclaimer I only own FF. & in my dreams.

Author's note: I am stupid for not up-dating in forever. Sniff sorry.

(Harper's pov.)

I couldn't believe I'd just told him that. It was Vincent, right? It was OK to tell Vincent—he'd comfort me.

Or so I thought.

For the first time ever, Vincent didn't know what to say. He blinked several times and fought for words. "How….w—we should've…Cloud'll…"

"You can't tell 'im."

His gaze hardened. "He's letting you live here, he should know."

"Vincent," I pleaded, " Please…"

He stood up, straightened out his cloak, and with a stone cold gaze of hatred said, " I am sorry, Harper, but he must know."

An even bigger lump grew in my throat as I jumped from the bed, shoved him out of my room, and slammed the door behind him. I put an arm on the door and rested my head on it. In a more controlled tone I said, to myself, "Tell him then."

From the hall I heard a short, muffled conversation:

"That didn't sound good." It was Cloud.

No response.

"Vincent?"

"Cloud, I need to talk to you, tell you something…in private," Vincent said icily.

I heard their footsteps retreating and a door close shortly after.

Cloud's pov.

Vincent looked a lot more….troubled than usual as we sat down at the table on the back patio. "Vince…What was that?" I asked, referring to him and Harper.

His eyes were like ice as he answered, "I'm afraid Sephiroth is still somewhat…alive."

"Huh?" the non-word escaped before I could stop it. Then I rolled my eyes and said, as I sighed, "Let's suit up and do it again." But instead of standing I let my head fall into my hands. "How? Omni-slash obliterated him."

"Cloud. Let me finish."

I looked up. Vincent unclasped the top buckles of his cape, revealing a stone mouth.

"There's more?"

"I'm afraid so." He bit his lower lip and looked away, showing more emotion in that one moment than I thought was possible for him. "Sephiroth himself is not alive…his family is."

Stop beating around the bush Valentine. " Family? Hojo's dead and—"

"Sephiroth had a child…25 years ago."

"25…that's how old—NO!"

"Harper is Sephiroth's daughter."

An awkward silence descended. Vincent closed his eyes and wandered off to his special place; I thought about what to do.

I couldn't do anything. Harper'd been with us for nearly one and one half years and she'd never tried to kill any of us. She didn't even know who she was till Reno brought her that tape. We don't know who she is. Yes we do. The voices in my head began fighting. Oh, sorry. Yes, we do know who she is : She's the offspring of our enemy! No…She's Harper, plain and simple. Fine, but see how it goes. You really need to--.

"Cloud?"

Shaken from my thoughts, I could again only reply, "Huh?"

"What are you going to do?"

"Oh, nothin' I guess. She's still Harper, Vincent." Had he turned against her?

"Yes, I know. I don't care that she's Sephiroth's child, I just feel sorry for whatever woman…"

"Yeah, I know. What do you think we should do?"

"I think we should keep this between us, and not bring it up to Harper that often," Vincent advised.

I nodded. "It's pretty nippy…I'm gonna go on inside. You want me to get you a blanket er somethin'?"

He shook his head, then re-clasped the buckles he'd undone.

"Ok," I turned to leave, but something popped up in my mind. "How is she?"

He shook his head again, "Not good. A bit mad at me I think."

"Hmm, ok." I shrugged off the cold. "Vincent? Were you asking about love 'cuz you have feelings for her?" Inwardly I cringed, expecting a cold comeback.

He seemed to soften though. "I don't know if I can love again…but, there's a flutter somewhere with her."

"Did you kiss 'er?"

"That's not a sign of my love—"

"Ah, so you did."

He gave a low laugh. "Not too great at lying, am I?"

"Cheer up Vince! It'd do you a world of good. And don't worry : I'm not gonna tell any—" My mouth stayed open as I spotted a very shocked Tifa at the door, "Though she might…"

Vincent turned.

"You…you kissed…HER!"

As he was facing the other way, I didn't see his expression.

Tifa darted back into the house yelling "Yuffie!"

Vincent turned back around. "At least she heard that, and not about Sephiroth."

"Man," I said laughing at the image I'd conjured up in my mind. "Lock your door at night." I stood up and started walking to the door.

"Why?"

"You might wake up with a braided head. Those two have been fighting over you since the Cliff…now they know neither won and will team up to torment you."

"Wonderful."

"I'm sorry man," I said and walked inside.

Harper's pov.

"Mmmm…" I whined into my pillow. I really am sick. "Me'be Vincent's right…I should go eat some soup or something."

With good, hot soup on my mind, I dragged myself outa bed and changed from a blue t-shirt and baggy pajama pants to a black hoodie and blue-jeans. As I opened my door though, I discovered Cloud with a hand raised and ready to knock, and a bowl of soup in the other.

He smiled and held out the soup.

"Oh my gosh! You read my mind!" I said as I snatched it and began eating.

"EY! Careful it's hot!"

"Ah dun care…I's good," I said with a full mouth.

He smiled again. "You got sick last winter too."

"Yeah…I don't know why. I've always been sick during cold times."

He walked in and sat on my bed. "Yeah, reminds me of…"

I turned, wiping some soup juice from the corner of my mouth. "Who's it remind you of?" I asked as I sat cross-legged on the floor.

His happy face had fallen. "Nothin!" He gave a big cheesy smile.

"Naw, don't do that. WHO?" I asked, placing the empty bowl in my lap.

"Well, back when I was with the Shinra…Sephiroth, in spite of all the Mako enhancements, would always get sick in the winter."

I think he looked at me, but my eyes were looking into the empty dish in my lap.

His voice low and sincere, he said, "I'm sorry Harper."

I sighed, refusing to break down again. "So, Vincent DID tell you."

"Yes. There's nothing wrong with that—we are who we are; we can't pick our parents."

"No, we can't." I coughed a few times then.

"You want s'more soup?" He asked, standing.

I also rose and answered, "No, I think I'm going to get some sleep. I've been up for…I've been up for five days straight."

His eyes widened and jaw dropped. "Five days….and four nights…."

"Uh hu," I said and crawled under my sheets.

"Whoa, you're as insane as Vincent," He mused, and turned to leave to my rest.

"Hey, Cloud?"

"Yeah?"

I popped out from under my covers and went to my dresser. Opening the middle drawer, I rummaged around for that blasted the recorder. I found it under a lump of socks. "Here," I walked over to him. He wasn't terribly taller than I ; I could almost feel his breath at this distance.

I brought the small thing level with his tummy.

He looked down and asked, "What's that?"

"It's the recording Sephiroth made. Take it, listen, but don't let anyone else hear…OK?"

"Uhm…" he had a strange look on his face. "Thanks. You want it back when I'm done?"

I sighed as he took it. "I don't care."

"But, it the only thing you have from your parents…"

"No, it not," I said flatly, "I have my looks. As I said that, I looked up at him with the same smirk that I'd given Vincent.

Cloud's face was blank.

I returned to my normal/ sick expression and crawled back into bed.

"Eh, Harper?"

"Yeah?"

"Your parents don't make you….er…you are not Sephiroth," He stated.

"I know that."

"Ok. Then I'll just…" he turned and left.

I rolled onto my side and pulled the sheets up to my chin, thinking It sounded more like he was convincing himself of that. Then, I drifted off to the sleep realm.

Note : Ok, sorry it took me so long. This chap. Might've been junk, but hey! I was pretty frantic to get one up…or written at all! So, for something written in…three days tops…in the middle of exam week….I think I did fairly well. Review PLEASE? there might be an e-cookie if you do!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter VII

Fire

Disclaimer—(Man I really hate these!) F.F. 7 isn't mine…yada yada!

Note—I really messed up this whole thing, so sorry it took me forever to update and all that jazz. Uhm…here is the original note : "This chapter wasn't supposed to happen, so it'll take me a while to work through to the next chapter because I've made mega changes plus buckled down on a paper for school. Oh Yeah! I'm working up some ideas for another story…hehe, that one'll be funny, if I ever get to it. Review please!" Well, that paper, all I have to do now is edit and re-write it, and that doesn't take much effort. And that other story, well, I plan on doing it, but I don't know if I'll get around to it. I wanna finish this one first. Hope you all liked the filler "Cactar"! Now, same as up there…Review Please!

It seemed like an entire lifetime passed when finally Marleen came ask me to go to the Gold Saucer with everyone. "Sorry, Marleen, But I don't feel good to-night," I said.

"Papa says you're lying. Are you?"

I was shocked by her accusation. "No way! I have a very smart cold holding me back! Do you think I'd pass up playing with you?"

She beamed up at me. "I knew you weren't lying!" she said, and scampered out the door.

What a thing for him to think, I thought as I draped a heavy robe over my shoulders to shield me from the biting winter chill. Somehow it'd found its way into the house.

I crossed the hall to the bathroom and turned on the heater. Shrugging of the robe and shivering in my shorts and tank top, I looked to the mirror.

A certain dullness had crept into my eyes and face. Probably 'cause of this stupid cold. Hmpf, not only that but the stupid… I wouldn't let myself think about Sephiroth—it would only make me sicker. "Oi."

I was just about to start filling the bathtub when there was a knock on the door.

Ack. "Who is it?" I asked over the heater's hum.

Some sort of reply came distortedly through the door, so I opened it.

"What?"

Cloud stood in front of me. "I…uhh…just wanted you to know that you really CAN come with us," he said sincerely.

Vincent passed behind him and shot me one of two looks : (1) Utter sympathy for my current condition, or (2) Utter hatred for me and my lineage. I unknowingly decided it was the last one. Why's he gotta be like that? It's not my f--

"Harper?"

I gave a little shake of my head and banished depressing thoughts. "Huh?"

"Are you coming?"

"Naw," I stopped to cough though it was partly for emphasis. "Sorry. Naw, I don't think I'm going. Still sick."

"I, uhm, see that. It's been what? almost three weeks that you've been sick. Think you need to go to a doctor?"

"Nuh uh. I'll get over it eventually…" he nodded as I clapped my right hand on his shoulder, "You guys go, have fun, let me take care of myself." I pushed him out of the doorway and closed the door, then proceeded in taking a long, hot bath.

Cid rapped on the door once and announced, "Yo! We're heading out! Don't wait up!"

--u

When I finally dragged myself out of the tub (because the water was getting cold), everyone else was gone.

"Yay!" I mock-cheered as I plopped lengthways on the couch. "An entire, cold house all to myself!" The flannel pants and long-sleeved shirt I had on didn't help much. "Oh, a fireplace…" I mused as I looked to the unused fireplace.

I got up and started walking towards the back door and turned into my room on the way to grab my special accessory: a slotted necklace which held my own crop of specially grown materia. The only difference between regular materia and mine was that mine was smaller. It was smaller because I wanted it to seem like rhinestones in the slots so I could have materia with me and not be wearing an armlet or carrying a weapon. Escape being all conspicuous, you know.

But anyway, I left my room and got around to going get wood and using the escape spell to get back to the living room. I LOVE overusing materia when I get the chance. Then I used the fire spell to get my blaze going, while I grabbed a blanket, wrapped it around me, and sat in front of the fire.

The burning wood smelled nice, though the ashes that somehow got out made me cough. It wasn't a big deal though. I closed the screen so sparks wouldn't pop out, and laid my head on my arms against the ledge of the fireplace. But just as I was falling asleep, there was a knock at the front door. "What was that?" I thought as I dismissed it. But whoever-it-was persisted so I got up and answered the door.

The white-haired man from the store a while ago stood in front of me. "Oh, you don't look well, I'll come back some other time," he said, and turned to leave.

"Oh no! I'm fine, just a touch of something nasty," I lied. "Come on in. Come out of the cold," and I held the door open a bit more.

We pulled up two arm chairs by the fire and began our conversation. "So, you never told me your name the other day…" I prodded.

"Oh, so sorry about that. My name is Kadaj," the man, now known as Kadaj, said.

"And I'm Harper…how, how did you know where I lived?"

"I asked one of your friends, Red XIII, and he told me to come here. I'm happy to see that he didn't lie."

"Red? He takes safety seriously, how'd you get him to tell you?" He seemed more and more and more odd by the second.

"I said that I was an old friend of yours from your Shinra days," he stated bluntly.

"…That should have made him more cautious…" Just why was he here?

"Well, he was infinitely stubborn, but Cloud convinced him that it would do you good to see an old friend."

"But…oh never mind. What do you need? Materia? MegaElixer? We even sell weapons."

"Oh, actually I'm not shopping. I have a proposal for you."

I cocked my head to one side, my brows furrowing. "What….sort of…proposal?" "'Will you marry me?'" I thought.

"I've heard that, excuse me for bringing this up, but I've heard that you are Sephiroth's daughter. Are you not?"

Well, I certainly wasn't expecting that. "I am. What do you want?" I felt that in any other case, I should be afraid for my life. Strangely, I was at an enormous ease with this Kadaj.

"My friends and I, we admired Sephiroth in his glory days as head of SOLDIER and it would be an honor for us to house his daughter."

"In English please."

"We would like for you to move away from all this, this…rejection… and come stay with us."

Was it dangerous to refuse that? I kept switching between trust and wariness. Then I thought about Vincent, and Barret if he were to find out. Everything felt good then, with Kadaj's plan. "Where would I go?"

"Our end destination…sadly I cannot tell you. As with Red XIII, security is a very big deal. Our first stop though, will be Costa del Sol," he said warmly.

I gave way to a mental image of him wearing swim-shorts at the beach. For me, it really was a funny site, and I was unable to hold back a small giggle.

That was enough to spark his interest. "What's so funny?" he asked innocently.

"Nothing. Sure, I'll go with you. I've got nothing else to do. How long till you need to leave?"

"Take as long as you like!" he whipped out a cell-phone and punched in some numbers. As the other end rang he turned to face the fire. Then it seemed someone picked up.

"Hello?" a hard, phone-muted voice addressed.

"It's Kadaj—"

"Is she coming?"

"Yes."

"Good, when will you be here?"

"I'm not sure: she has to pack. Just wait for us," Kadaj instructed the other.

"Do you want us to book a ship?"

"No, don't book anything. Let me talk to Yazoo."

"Fine. Here."

The voice changed incredibly. It got softer: a natural purr. "Yes?"

"I need you to do a bit of shopping," Kadaj told Yazoo.

"Ah, then…What color?"

My eyebrows knitted together instantly.

"Hold on," Kadaj laid a hand over the microphone. "Black or silver, which one do you like more?" He asked me.

"Uhm…what am I choosing for?" I asked.

"It's a surprise. Just pick."

"OK…Silver then."

He uncovered the phone. "Silver," he said, then waited for a second as Yazoo said something I didn't quite catch. Kadaj relayed what he said, though, "Dull or shiny?"

"Shiny," I said, still wondering what this thing was.

"Shiny," Kadaj told the other.

"All right then. I'll go do that soon. Anything more?"

"No. That'll do it. We'll be there soon," he said that, and ended the call.

We were both silent for a minute, then he asked me, "How long do you think it'll take you to get your things together?"

I stifled a cough and answered, "Not long, I just have to get to doing it first."

At that he smiled a bit and stared off into the flames. Very soon after that I got up and went to my room.

I really didn't have that much to pack. My furniture all belonged to the store to begin with, so, I packed the clothes I wore the most, and a separate pare of shoes. Why only the clothes I wore the most? …they were the only ones I liked. Of course, I couldn't forget my weapons. Those were a few of the essentials. The rest was all the little stuff like toothbrush, hair brush. Somehow I fit all of that into a backpack.

When I came out into the living room again, Kadaj wasn't in there. I went to the kitchen. There I found him squatting down and looking through the cereal cabinets. "Kadaj?"

He swiveled his head and looked at me, "Yes?"

"You just reminded me of something," I said, completely forgetting whatever I was originally going to tell him.

"I did?"

"Yep," I walked over to stand beside him and reached up to the top cabinet. _Who built this house? Giants?_ I thought as I reached what felt like the very tip of my toes. Finally I had rummaged around enough with my fingers and got a hold on a plastic bag. "Ah ha!" I said triumphantly, but my triumph then turned to a squeak. My feet—or rather, my toes—slipped out from under me. Again, I never hit the floor.

Kadaj had caught me the exact same way Vincent had when I slipped in the hall. Had he moved? I hadn't seen him, but, oh well. "Well, you shouldn't go slipping all over the place," He said in a good natured way. "What were you after?" He asked while helping me to my feet.

"These," I held out a brownish bag.

"Milk chocolate chocolate chips?"

"Yep, never leave home without them. Like Cid and his cigarettes."

There, that's the entire chapter. Sorry about the touch of insanity last time, but hey, got to so what I got to do, right? So, now that you've read, please review!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter X

Disclaimer: Square-Enix is the owner of all characters except Harper. And the events that take place in this story, The Continuation, were made up solely by me.

(CLOUD'S POV.)

We got back early the next day. The door was locked, which was odd—store hours had started almost two hours ago. A costumer even asked me what was going on and I told her that Harper probably felt too ill and was unable to open the store. That's honestly what I thought too. At least until we got inside.

A fire was lit in the fireplace, or had been—all that was left now were embers and ashes, but it had only just got to that point. Two chaired were moved in front of the fireplace, and that told me someone had come visiting. _Oh, it must have been that white-haired man,_ I thought. Strange though was the fact that they hadn't replaced the chairs,

The others had dispersed throughout the house and I headed toward Harper's room. I expected to find her there, and if not there, she would be in the bathroom. I was sure of it, that's why, when I found she was in neither and hone back into her room, I was a bit dumbfounded. I started to worry then. _Red was right. I never should have told him where to find her._

Tifa wrenched me from my thoughts when she barged through the door and half yelled, "An entire bag of chocolate chips is missing!" That definitely meant that Harper wasn't here, and that's when I noticed the folded piece of paper on her pillow. It was a letter in her own flowy writing that I realized was so like her fathers…

It read:

Hello, Cloud.

I know you'll find this first because I left clues only you would notice, but by now Tifa's found that there's a missing bag of my favorite chocolate chips.

Please don't worry about me. I believe I've found people who can give me answers, and shelter from the worlds accusations of crimes I did not commit if ever it found out who I am.

I'm very sorry for leaving like this, after everything you've done for me. I'll miss you all, but you, Cloud, most of all.

--Harper—

Ps. If you really wish to keep me there, I'll be in Costa del Sol for a while. But please, just let me go. I want to do something for myself now. Don't forget me and…tell Vincent good-bye for me. And, tell everyone my secret just so they can know.

"Cloud?" Tifa laid a hand gently on my shoulder. "What does it say?"

I looked at the note for a moment longer, then answered, "Harper's moved on…I think."

"Moved on? Past what?"

I bit my lip. How would they take it?

"Cloud?"

I sighed a sigh of determination. "Get everyone together," I said, "and put Marlene in bed, please."

"Everyone?" I tested the circle's attention. We all sat on the floor in a circle in front of the rekindled fire.

Eyes met mine and Yuffie said, "This is a very solemn pow-wow, isn't it?"

I nodded and continued as I pulled the letter from my pocket.

"What is it?" Cid asked.

"Where's Harper?" Vincent asked, seeming to catch on.

My gaze shifted to Cid, "It's a letter," I shifted it again, to Vincent, "from Harper."

That's chapter X! It's kinda short, but …deal with it. I'm depressed. Review please!


	11. Chapter XI

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: no, I do not claim ownership of any characters except Harper. That is the whole reason for a disclaimer isn't it?

Authors note: I hope everybody had a really great Christmas and I'm sorry I didn't put something up before the holidays. That's my mistake that I have to live with. So, to make up for it, I'm going to try to get a few (at least two) chapters up per week for the next couple of weeks. Of course this will speed up the ending of the story. Yes, sorry. The story does end. But we still have...probably ten or so chapters left so don't go stark raving mad over it. Thank you for the reviews! "It's always nice to hear a work appreciated," to quote Will Turner from Pirates of the Caribbean. Now, I'm rambling and most likely boring you. Blame it on Lestat. READ ON!

Chapter 12—wow

"Kadaj...can I open my eyes now?"

"Not yet, but almost," he replied.

I sighed in faux-disgust. "Can you at least tell me what it is I've my eyes closed for?" I asked. Of course, I already knew the answer.

"No. I promise it's all for a good reason," he said as he led me down a short flight of stairs. I started to feel something odd hit my face lightly, and the air tasted salty.

"I didn't know air could have a taste," I told him as soon as I noticed.

"Well, does that tell you anything about where we're going?"

"No, not really...a salt mine?" I guessed dumbly.

"No. Not a salt mine. Ah..." he trailed off as some soft footsteps approached.

"Kadaj, you two made good time," the man Kadaj had first spoken to on the phone said.

"Why does she have her eyes closed?" the other (Yazoo I presume) asked.

"Because..." I felt him make some jerking movements with his head or something, then there was a moment of silence. Probably one of confusion between the three. All of the sudden Kadaj turned me to my left with an exasperated sigh and said, "Open your eyes!"

I did. And what I saw, I'll never forget. We were standing on sand, facing the sea we'd just crossed to get to Costa del Sol. My jaw dropped and my eyes flew open. "I've never seen something like this!"

"That is why she had her eyes closed. It was a surprise."

"Ah," Yazoo acknowledged. "So this is your first time to see a really beautiful beach?" he asked me.

I turned to him as I answered, "Yes! I've never before bee..." My breath caught in my throght as I looked at him. Long silver hair cascaded over his shoulders, which were clad in black leather as the rest of him was, just like mine. His eyes were greyer than mine, but that only added to the impression I got from him. His mouth was sculpted into one of the friendliest smiles I've ever seen.

He seemed to notice that we hadn't been introduced yet and extended a hand, "I'm Yazoo. Welcome to our little fellowship." I took his hand and he gave a quick bow. I looked at him for a moment more, then attacked him with a hug.

"That's how I say hello, Yazoo. I'm Harper, although you all seem to already know that!" I joked.

"And, I'm Loz," the big man to Yazoo's right said, not even looking at me. "I hope you brought a lot of warm clothing."

"Well, isn't Costa del Sol warm almost all year long?" I asked.

"Yes, but we aren't staying at the beach. For long, that is," he replied.

"Whatever she packed will be fine. And if not, then we will take the time to look for warmer clothing when we reach our final destination," Kadaj said, seeming to be scolding Loz for something. Loz, in turn, turned in the direction of the hotel and left. "I'll go get our luggage," Kadaj said as he left, leaving me and Yazoo by ourselves.

After a moment of silence, Yazoo took a step or two toward me and said, "Don't worry about Loz," he said as he looked to my puzzled face, "he's always like that."

"Hmf. Reminds me of someone back home in Midgar, or, the slums," I put an edge to it that made it sound spiteful, and I did so unconsciously. Either he didn't catch it, or he didn't want to address it because he went on to say that he didn't know I had lived in the slums. "Yes, I lived with some other people in a shop under an open patch of sky where the sector seven plate was. I'm sad to say we had it better off than anyone else close to us: whenever we tried to help them in any other way than in manual labor, they'd decline and say that they were doing good at the moment and didn't need any help, and that they'd always come to us if they did. But..."

"...but they never came," he finished.

"Right."

Another moment of silence passed before he asked, "Has Kadaj told you where we are living?"

"No, but he told me I'd like it when we got there. He said that on the ship."

"And you will like it. Even Loz does, and he hardly likes anything other than dealing pain to other people." I laughed at his description of Loz. "But, Kadaj has something he wants me to do before you make your way to the hotel. So, if you'll excuse me, I have to go and you might want to stay here, unless of course you wish to spoil a surprise..." he teased lightly.

I smiled as I said, "I'll stay here till someone comes get me," and sat down in the sand.

(Vincent's p.o.v.)

... "It's a letter from Harper," Cloud said. I wondered where she was. She was sick, why would she go anywhere? I only looked at him as he continued, "She's going to Costa del Sol, and she doesn't say who she's going with. She does ask us though, to let her go." He looked to me as he said that.

I forgot about her being sick. Now I asked myself why she would leave. She had a good home, Cloud saw to that, and a good job...

Cid.

That has to be it—I thought. –he must've done something wrong and insulted her past all reason.—

"But why would she leave?" Red asked everyone and no one.

Surprisingly, Cloud had an answer or two. "She wants to do something for herself for a change. And she's afraid that the world might find something out...I think she's particularly afraid of the SHINRA finding out," he said in a low tone. He didn't look at any one; I figured he was going to tell them about Sephiroth.

"Why...what would they find out? Does she need to be scared?" Cid asked rather civilly for him.

"Well, it depends. She obviously thinks she should be," I said harshly.

"Vincent," Cloud breathed, "they don't know yet."

"What don't we know, Cloud?" Tifa asked.

"You don't know what Reno brought..." I said, stealing Cloud's words.

"Go ahead and unwrap it!" Kadaj prompted as he handed me a box. He had sent Loz just a few minutes ago to get me from the beach.

"Is this what you were telling Yazoo to do over the phone before we left?" I asked playfully.

He only smiled.

"We hope you like it," Yazoo said.

I took my time unwrapping the gift, trying, and succeeding, to aggravate Loz. After the paper was gone, I was left with a silver cardboard-box. I slid the lid off and looked in on black tissue paper. I sighed in mock-annoyance and reached inside, grabbing the handle to something heavy.

"Oh come on already," Loz growled.

I stuck my tongue out at him as I retracted my hand and the object. It was a silver, shiny, gun. It had a longer barrel than a normal hand gun, but it was still able to be held, aimed, and shot with one hand. To sum it up, it was the nicest gun I'd ever seen. "Oh, whoa," I said as I saw the amount of materia it could hold.

"You are fit for materia, aren't you?" Yazoo asked.

"Y—yes. This is...for me?" I asked dumbly.

"Yes, it is. What do you think?" Kadaj asked, cocking his head.

"I think...thank you."

(Cloud's p.o.v.)

"They took it rather well. Better than Harper did anyway," I said. "Except for Cid."

"Cid overreacts," Vincent stated.

"Vincent,"

"What?"

"I didn't read the entire letter."

He looked at me with a questioning gaze. "Why not?"

"It gets...personal, for you." I reached into the depths of my coat pocket and pulled out the crumpled letter. Then handed it to him.

His face changed a little bit as he read about finding friends and her farewell to him. I felt sorry: it was nothing more than a simple good-bye. Something more was going on with them than either let on. When he was finished, he folded the letter neatly and handed it back to me.

"She didn't talk to you...say anything?" he asked.

"No. Last time I talked to her, she seemed to have squared with the fact..." I couldn't finish if I wanted to. She was just a friend, but remembering the way she'd taken the news of Sephiroth just tugged at heart strings I didn't know were there. "You alright, Vince?" I asked, leaning toward him a little.

He didn't answer at first, but then he turned fully to me and said, "I'm going after her."

My eyes flew open, "Vincent! She asked us to let her go!" I glared down at him.

He stood then, towering over me just like Sephiroth had and stared at me. "I can't let her go that easily," he said simply. "If she really wants to be left alone when I find her, then, that's that."

"But Vincent! I know you better than that!" he just looked down at me. "When you really want something, you fight for it."

"You're lucky they decided to put in a shooting range in the past year," Loz said, aiming for a distant mannequin. An almost silent shot rang in the otherwise stillness. The mannequin's head exploded in a shower of splinters.

"Wow, I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of your gun," I complemented. I leveled my gun and fired.

"Same here," he replied when my mannequin's head did the same. "Where on earth did you learn to shoot like that? You're target was farther than mine."

"Ah, spent some time with the Shinra. Supposedly that's what 'Daddy' wanted," I said venomously.

"So, Kadaj said you weren't entirely too happy with knowing who your father is. It true?"

"Father _was_ and yes it's true. I spent a lot of time with people who hated him and the Shinra. I do to, to put it plainly." I fired again at a new target. It burst into flame as I used the added-effect materia. "After one of them found out whose daughter I am, he got a bit...well; I don't think he likes me too much anymore. So I'm glad I left."

"Time to move on?" he asked. I knew he wasn't interested; he didn't try to hide it either.

"Yeah," I aimed again, but a gloved hand appeared on my arm. I lowered it and looked to Kadaj.

"Good," he said. "We're leaving Costa del Sol today. Hurry and get your things together," he walked away.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"Probably, he usually stays at least four days in one spot," he seemed to come to some kind of conclusion, "He's probably just homesick. Big baby—"

"Loz," Yazoo said, seemingly appearing out of nowhere. "He took us in, he's patient with you: be patient with him," he advised. "We'd better get packing." They both turned and started walking.

I double stepped a couple times to catch up after holstering my gun. "Where are we going?"

"Cosmo Canyon," Kadaj said as he returned and fell into step with us.

"How're we going to get there?" I asked.

"An airship would be easiest..." Loz said.

"But we aren't taking an airship..." I said.

"No, we're going to drive," Kadaj said, smiling. "Let's go open your other gift."

Author's note—well that's the end of that one. I hope it's not too short! I'ma try to get another chapter up before the weeks end, but I don't know if I'll be able to do that. If this doesn't come out in all the colors I wrote it in, I'll be a bit bummed. I was trying to attract some reviews with colors...


	12. ch 12

Chapter 12!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Final Fantasy. I do claim ownership of Harper though, and the plot to this story.

Note: OK! Only a few more chapters to go, then I can start on the "sequel." Yeah, that'll be interesting. I'm not sure where to put it, so, SimsRulz...tell me where maybe, since you know the plot to it. This chapter's uber-short, so sorry.

"What do mean 'there was a hic-up at the factory'?" Loz threatened the shop-keeper.

"O-o—o One of the machines broke! One that makes the parts for the engine. Y-your order won't be in for another week!" the man squeaked.

Loz released the roughly, and only at Kadaj's order. "Then we'll stay here for a week. Maybe we'll go camping around the Canyon," he told us. To the shop-keeper he said, "Maybe we'll kill some of the monsters that've been disturbing you."

"Th-thank you!" the man said, bowing as he left his post.

I moved in front of Loz quickly and held out a hand in a "stop" sign. "Did you have to do that to the poor guy?" I asked.

The question seemed to confuse him. He just crossed his arms and looked down at me, intimidating me.

Me hand curled and I let it fall to my side. I backed away and we all started moving after Kadaj. Yazoo fell in beside me and we let the other two walk out of hearing range. "That's just his way. I'm surprised you asked him. Not many people would do that," he commented.

"Hmm, I'm not sure I like Loz all that much now," I started rummaging through my backpack.

"It's a wonder that you had to wait this long to see this, though."

"Well, it's probably because we haven't run into many people till now," I said. I found what I wanted and drew it out, and at the same time almost run into someone.

"What's that?"

"Materia necklace," I replied, closing the clasp at the back of my neck.

He understood and said, "It's pretty."

"Hey! Keep up you two!" we heard from ahead of us. Kadaj and Loz emerged from the crowd in front. "We're going camping, so go...get ready," Kadaj said. "And Yazoo?" He cocked his head and raised and eyebrow.

Yazoo gave a weak smile and an even weaker laugh.

I was utterly lost.

Kadaj turned to me and said, "I'm sorry you'll have to wait so long to get this thing," he was referring to what ever it was that was the second gift, "but some things I have no control over. And a factory hic-up is one of them."

"Uhm...it's ok. The people will actually let us into the Canyon?" I asked.

"Normally, no. But someone figured out how to open the door that'd been sealing it for so long. Turns out that it wasn't sealed with super-glue, but with a machine." Yazoo explained.

"Bugen's machine, right?" I asked.

"Yes, but Bugen passed away a while ago and somehow word got out that you can get in if you know where the switch is. The little boy that was always wondering how to get in finally found it. Ask anyone and they'll tell you," he went on.

"Then, what's the point of still keeping it shut?"

Loz turned a bit cross, "You ask a lot of questions."

"To keep monsters in," Kadaj said. "We are going to go rid the people of some of them. But that's not why we're doing it, is it Loz?"

"We're having fun," Loz answered.

Yazoo and I said nothing and soon we all started moving again. Eventually we broke off from each other, each of us going "get ready" as Kadaj had said. We were to meet at the entrance to the cave when we were ready. All I did was go back to the bikes we used to get here and grab my backpack. Then I went to the old house on top of everything.

I'd never been to Cosmo Canyon before today. And I never thought I'd see it with three almost complete strangers. I thought it was going to be with Barret and Red XIII. I knew that Red would want me to see Bugenhagen's house though. And see the observatory. Even the huge materia was still kept there. It was hard to think that Red had been here not that long ago, and that Cid went to Midgar because he was mad Red and Barret came here and didn't go see him. In truth, it was kind of hard to think at all.

End—OK! I'm soooo sooo sooo sorry that it took this long just for a chapter. -- eat me if you must. I'm also sorry that Loz and Yazoo and Kadaj are going to be really, way way way! Ooc. See, I haven't seen the movie Advent Children yet, so I was basing their attitudes offa the impression I got offa the trailers. One of my best friends told me that I actually have Yazoo and Loz kinda switched, since she's seen the movie. But then she also told me that this is a fanfic story and since I haven't seen the movie, I'm allowed to play with the chars. I see I'm still alive over here. So yeah, instead of going through and changing the rest of the story, I'm going to just leave Yazoo and Loz the way I thought they were and ...yeah, that's what I'm going to do. Review please!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13—Cloud's P.o.v.

Note + Disclaimer—This game that the story's about does not belong to me. At all. Thank you and good night. This chapter's longer than the other ones, and I'm sorry about those. But school gets in the way, ya know? So, after like, working on this chapter for...ever, it's finally here. And SimsRulz...you gotta go to deviantart and search for these words specifically –" Revenge on the noogie" if something comes up, it should be by me—CryptGirl. Then click on my name...and nevermind, I'm getting online before I even post this.

My alarm went off at 5:30 Wednesday Morning. There was no way I could sleep late in the absence of work; it just wasn't natural. As I came out of the dream world I hoped no one else was up so I could have the couch to myself.

With that in mind I rolled out of bed into the cold air—that woke me up. The floor creaked a little under my weight. I started toward the door, which led to the living, where I could get to the couch and where sleep waited for me, and the floor creaked louder. I cringed and decided to tip-toe the rest of the way out.

I opened the door and, looking down the hall, noticed light spilling through Vincent's open door, so I went to check if he was in there, which he wasn't. Then I shuffled my way to the kitchen. The most awesome, heavenly smell and a sizzling noise was coming from there—scrambled eggs and ham.

After my meltdown, I walked into the kitchen and found Vincent manning the stove. '_he cooks?'_ I thought. _'man has he been lazy these past years.'_ "I didn't know you could cook, Vincent," I said. "What are you doing up this early?"

"Getting ready to leave for Costa del Sol."

"Ah. So you really mean to go after her?"

"I said I was going to, didn't I?"

"Yeah, you did, but—"

"I knew you were getting up early too, so I made you breakfast," he said dishing eggs and ham into two plates.

I took the change in subject as a sign that he didn't want to talk about it anymore. "Thanks," I told him.

He understood that I still wanted to ask questions, so, partly to break the silence, he started explaining his mission. "Mostly I want to know why she left. There is something more than what she told us going on."

"I got that feeling too, but you said 'mostly.' What other reasons do you have?"

He didn't answer, so I sat back and started eating. Vincent only pushed his food around with his fork. Then he said, hesitantly, "I think..." he met my haze before going on, "I think I love her."

I swallowed as he looked away and began eating. "M..." I trailed off at first, almost scared of what his reaction might be. When I was sire he wouldn't completely kill me, I finished the question, "More than you loved Lucrecia?"

His eyes met mine in an instant of dead seriousness. "More than Lucrecia," he assured me with an air of finality.

'_I might have just crossed the line,'_ I thought. We finished eating in silence, and I washed dishes while Vincent finished packing. What took him so long, I'll never know. All he came out of his room with was a set of keys and what looked like a half-empty back pack. He'd added Cerberus and its holster to his belt also.

I walked through the door with him, but I wasn't going to walk him all the way to his bike, so I stopped him, "Vincent?"

He turned around, letting the breeze disturb wisps of hair, "Yes?"

"You're not mad at me, are you?" I asked.

"What for?"

I took a deep breath. Either he meant to torture me, or he really didn't know what I was asking. "For asking about Lucrecia and Harper," I explained.

He closed his eyes and, from what could be seen over the lip of his cape—he'd put it on earlier—he gave a smile and said, "No. I'm not mad. You really don't like the idea of hurting a person's feelings, do you?"

I laughed and gestured throwing the topic away. "Good luck; have a good a trip," I said.

"Let's hope so!" he replied, then he turned around and I went back inside.

Once there, I flopped onto the couch and immediately started falling asleep. But, right before I was completely gone, I heard and engine rev.

And it wasn't a motorcycles engine.

harpers pov

"Wednesday. I've always hated Wednesdays," I grumbled as I hugged my knees closer to my body. IT was colder in the Canyon that in Midgar, and the coldness wasn't helping my health at all.

"I was hoping for a little more action than this," Yazoo said, piddling with his gun while Loz put more wood on the fire the four of us were sitting around.

"We'll go further in tomorrow," Kadaj decided.

"Good. Firewood supply here is getting slim," Loz pointed out.

"Great," I moaned sarcastically as I pulled a blanket over me and laid down parallel to the flames.

"You're snappish...what's wrong?" Kadaj asked, slightly annoyed that I might give any kind of fuss at all.

"I'm sick," I said bluntly, propping myself up on an elbow. "I've been sick since before you came to Midgar, Kadaj."

"Oh."

"It's been almost two days with zero encounters," Yazoo pointed out.

"Yeah, that's kind of weird," Loz agreed.

The echoes of their voices were suddenly giving me a headache.

"It'd be nice if some people actually left more that what it takes to re-spawn in a year or two," Kadaj mused. He kept pushing on the hilt of his sword and pushing it back into its sheath, making it make a CLICK! every time.

Yazoo cocked his gun and un-cocked it. I think they were doing it just to annoy me. "Just Shut UP!" I half yelled. That alone made the headache worse, so I got up and went sit behind a big boulder, dragging my blanket with me like it was my best friend now. Sitting in the dark, away from everyone else made me feel better. More like myself. I'd never gone off on someone so completely before, that I could remember at least. I was just calming down, falling asleep almost, when Kadaj crept up on my side. "What?" I asked hoarsely, my voice escaping.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

'_stupid question,'_ I thought. "I guess so. But my head really hurts. And it's REALLY cold in here."

"Hm..." he pulled a glove off of one hand and placed his palm to my head. Almost instantly he pulled it away. "By the Ancients you're burning up!" he exclaimed. "No wonder you're so cold. And it doesn't help if you sit here away from heat!" he scolded and grabbed my arm gently to pull me out from behind the rock. There was a thud and Yazoo's gun skittered our direction. Kadaj looked away from me quickly and in the direction the gun had come from. After a moments consideration he told me in an urgent tone of voice, "Stay here." Then he disappeared behind the opposite side of the rock.

There were a lot of noises, and the throwing of Yazoo and Loz against a far wall with Kadaj's sword following. It stuck in the wall I was facing—the one the other two had been thrown against. Kadaj was helpless, and I couldn't sit there, not when I could help.

I pulled together the rest of my strength and banished the headache and chill as I bolted around the edge of the boulder. Then, when I saw what was attacking, I cast haste on myself and Kadaj while dodging flames from the dragon. A dark-dragon. Like the ones from the crater. That was the first time that I wished Cloud was with me: he knew how to handle them.

I knew a few things about them, because some things are common to all dragons: Fire helps them—don't use it. Then it registered: Did Kadaj know? Did he even have materia? When he turned and dashed to get his weapon, I knew he didn't have any and that it was left up to me. I decided that the best combo. then was demi paired with the quadra materia. I didn't even give it a second thought, and I was glad of it when I realized that the dragon was preparing to breath fire again at the same time that I cast my spell. I was relieved when I saw how much it seemed to hurt it. But my relief didn't last as long as I would have liked as the monster countered with a tail blow that sent me to my knees once I recovered from the hit. Darky in front of me inhaled for a breath of blazing flame when suddenly Yazoo was there clamping a Fire Armlet around my wrist. I absorbed the fire as health when it hit me. I stood firmly and drew my gun, which I had just decided would be named _Silence_, and slotted the demi materia I'd found yesterday and had put in my pocket. Then, I shot. And it died.

I was extremely lucky that the quadra-demi couple had hurt it so much, or else it never would have died to that one shot. For extra emphasis, I walked up to it and kicked it in the knee. Then, my world went black.

Note—OK! Is that better a length? Will it suffice? R&R! please! Oh yeah, uhm. I'd like it If people could maybe remember my cousin in some prayers. I found out today that he had to go through a gas chamber thing for his Navy training...


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer—I don't own FF7, the chars., just my Harper and the plot to the story.

Note—So, was the last chapter ok? I'm really trying to make them longer, I really am!

Chapter 14...

I was out only a moment, or so I thought, but the time spent in the void was almost...wonderfull, and I felt something willing me to stay there. It felt like there was someone else just beyond my reach; like there was another side to the black I was in, and that side was only light. I kept seeing wisps of white and fragmentary flashes of aqua-green light, and I couldn't help asking, "Lifestream?"

It was stupid really, to be talking to nothing, but I went on to ask if I was dead. Then I was silent for a while, just thinking about everything and nothing all at the same time. Odd pressures kept pressing in at odd times with short intervals.

Then something really weird happened.

It seemed like I'd asked if I was dead and age ago, but suddenly someone answered me. "No, you aren't dead," it (he) said. A hand appeared and pulled back a curtain I couldn't really see, and yet could see it perfectly. As it was pulled all the way back, it disappeared, revealing another black room just like mine before all the edges melted together to create the endlessness of where-ever-I-was. (It occurred to me that I didn't have a clue how I was able to see.) Where the curtain had been now stood a man whom I didn't recognize yet, or until he spoke again. "But do you know how close you were to dieing?" He started walking toward me to show himself, but he didn't need to: I already knew who he was.

The voice from the recording. "Sephiroth!"

cloud's pov 

Tifa woke me up at 10 and Cid came out a little later looking like he was sleep walking. "Cid?" I called.

His eyes were barely open. They closed as he answered, "Yeah?" then they popped open and went half-closed again.

"You're still asleep...what are you doing?"

"Installing airbags in the _Highwind_. ----- rookies don't know how to fly a ship," he said as he stumbled out through the front door.

"Whatever," I muttered and turned back to the tv.

Not long after that, there was a "CLOUD!" from Cid.

(harper's pov.)

"Please, don't call me that. I was called by my first name in that tone for almost five years," he asked.

"Fine," I said. "Where am I?"

He looked at me. "You're in Cosmo Canyon, Harper."

"No, I'm not."

He sighed and said, "I can't tell you exactly where we are. It's against the rules. You're lucky I'm even granted the time to see you."

"No, I'm not. I didn't ask for this."

"That's beside the point. Now, we don't have long, and we have lots of rules to mind. So, are you going to fight with me, or listen?" he asked.

I considered for a moment. _'He said I was lucky, so there must be something going on that I don't know about,'_ I decided. "What do we even have to talk about?"

"Good choice. Let's start with your cold," he suggested slightly flippantly.

"My cold?"

"Yes, the Planet made you sick when you decided to come along with the S.H.M.—"

"S.H.M.?"

"...Silver Haired Men, yes, it's incredibly cheesy—"

I combusted with laughter when Sephiroth said 'cheesy,' but then I remembered that he'd said we didn't have much time and stopped laughing so he could go on.

He shook his head, "You really spent too much time with AVALANCHE though. Anyway, Kadaj and his gang have something up their sleeves, and it involves you."

"What is it?"

"Something bad; I can't tell you anymore: rules. When you decided to go with them and leave Midgar, the Planet decided that your cold was going to kill you—"

"You said the Planet made me sick."

"The Planet made you sicker, there. But, since I'm your father, I said, 'No, let's give her a chance. Besides, we have a back-up plan.' Planet considered it and concluded that if the plan was carried out, you'd eventually plead with someone who knew what was going on and opposed it, to kill you and end it. There it would all stop," he walked closer to me. "I wish I could tell you more, but think of it as a top-secret mission that not even the soldiers can know much about."

"O—Ok," I stuttered. I didn't believe him. Kadaj would never hurt me... but did that prove what he was saying was true?

He drew me from my thoughts by saying, "You've gotten so much bigger since last time I saw you, and you look so much like your mother."

My eyes flew open in surprise. "Wh—who was she?" I asked frantically, forgetting that I was supposed to hate him.

"I think you mean 'who _is_ she.' She's still alive, you know."

"Where? Will I meet her?"

"I don't know that, but she lives in the blizzard desert of the north. Her name is Snow," he answered. A moment of almost frigid silence passed between us, then he asked a very odd question, "Can I hold my girl again?" It seemed he was asking whomever it was that let him come here and asking me at the same time. As it turned out, we gave each other a long hug. And I forgave him of everything he did because I knew he had no control over himself then. Something else did, and it drove him insane.

I had my eyes closed for a long time, and when I opened them again, Sephiroth was gone and I was slipping back to my place on the floor of the Canyon. Just as I was opening my eyes and letting in the dim light of the Canyon, Sephiroth's voice sounded the warning, '_watch them_.'

cloud's pov. 

"CLOUD! WHERE IS MY AIRSHIP?" Cid yelled.

Note—that's the end of that one! YAY! Looky I'm actually writing again! Now, please do us a favor and review!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter: 15

Note: thanks for all the reviews people! It makes me happy! I feel sorry for SimsRulz...she got kicked in tha head by a bull (not really for all you who like to take things literally) at the rodeo...

Oh yeah, I don't own blah blah blah. There I did it.

(Cloud's pov)

I ran outside to meet Cid and he yelled at me again. "CLOUD! WHERE IS THE _HIGHWIND!"_

"Oh, hm...I guess Vincent took it this morning..." I explained.

"AND YOU LET HIM! YOU KNEW AND YOU LET HIM! THAT SHIP'S MY BABY MAN!"

"Cid!" I yelled to shush him. "It's Vincent! She'll come back in one piece and probably in better shape than when he left!"

"But...!" Cid objected.

(Vincent's pov)

The pilots were having some trouble in the storm, and to make it all worse—we were over/in the midst of the mountains on the way to the ocean. We were going extremely slowly. And while that was aggravating, I knew the crew was apprehensive in the first place with letting me take the ship and was now only concerned with keeping her in one piece. I knew how they felt. Cid would most likely eat me alive if she didn't get back in one piece.

Everyone was jolted to the side as the "rookies" dodged another mountain which we were close to running into. _'Curse this blinding rain and fog,'_ I couldn't help thinking.

As for a plan, I didn't have much more figured out than what I had told Cloud. All I knew then was that I was going to Costa del Sol. I also knew that Harper and these "others" wouldn't be there when I arrived. What I would do when I got there, I figured, would be this—I'd ask people if they'd seen a white-haired woman around twenty-five or so, and around 5' 2". Maybe I'd get some information. Mentally I made a note that I'd have to see the beach again. _'I hate sand.' _

After some time of the rocking back and forth in the weather, we came out on the other side of the storm. Junon Harbor lay below us and to the left. "Are we landing here, Sir?" The pilot asked me.

"No, we're going to Costal del Sol. After that I don't know where."

"So, we're staying with you until this escapade of yours is over..."

(haper's pov) Same day.

Kadaj loomed over me as I came to. He looked sad, like he was sad I might be dead, but he wasn't looking at me so he didn't see that I was awake.

Yazoo did, and Loz said something first, "Hey, you're awake. What happened to you?" Kadaj turned to me in surprise.

"I think..." I stuttered, a wave of dizziness coming over me then subsiding. "I think my fever just got too high, that's all," I said.

Kadaj put his hand to my head again and his brow knitted together at whatever he felt. "Your fever's completely gone," he stated.

"Hmmm, that's weird," I said. I wasn't all that surprised. Besides, wasn't I given a chance to stop whatever it was that they were planning. If anything. I was out cold, maybe it was just a dream. But that warning, it was just too real. So I decided to keep an eye on the men, just for a little while. "Well, I really feel fine now. No more headache," I told Kadaj. "And no more grumpiness. So, are we staying for some more or what?" I asked, referring to the action we'd all been waiting on.

Kadaj looked to Yazoo and Loz. "As long as you feel all right, let's stay."

"But not too long," I said, "It is a bit nippy in here."

We all gave a little laugh. After that I realized that I was still lying down, and that Kadaj was still beside me. It was silent for a few moments, then I gave an Ahem to get Kadaj's attention. He recognized what I was doing and backed off, letting me up. "I think—where's my gun?"

(Cloud's pov)

"She better come back in one piece, or it's on you, and Vincent, but mostly you," Cid said over his shoulder as he stomped inside for an early lunch.

I shook my head. _'He gets mad at the littlest things,'_ I thought. _'But then, I'd be mad if someone took my bike.'_ So I let it go thinking he had the right to be mad. Still I rolled my eyes and went in after him.

"Cloud!" Marlene called when I walked into the living room. She jumped off the couch and ran up to my leg to ask me a question. "Where's Vincent?"

"He...er...he's on a trip right now."

"Where's Harper?"

"She's on a trip too."

"So they're on a trip together?"

"N—sure, they're on a trip together Marlene," I replied.

Note: ok, sorry it's short, but I'm tyerd of typing and someone wants me to go fight Yunaleska. Bye bye! Review please!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Note: I'm sorry if the chapters are short, but I'm trying to write more in one day, so ...I don't have time to think of a lot to write. Sorry anyway.

(Harper's view)

We stayed in the Canyon itself for a few more days, but when the monsters got really scarce, we left and went back to the city above. Kadaj's order came in early. What it was that he got me was a bike like each of the guys had. It was cool, but I didn't mind riding with someone. Who knows, maybe I was in the way. A day or two before we left, I put in an order for a duplicate to be made of _Silence_. I also turned in _Silence _to have its name inscribed on the barrel end. The same would be done with the other when I got it and when I named it. I spent most of my days sitting around the Cosmo Candle. And what the others did, who knows. We left each other alone mostly.

(Vincent's view)

Costa del Sol: a place that is hardly ever cold, and always full of sand. One of the people that recognized me from a previous trip asked me why I didn't change into shorts instead of wearing my usual long pants, and long-sleeved shirt. I only looked at him trying to tell him that I hate shorts, and he walked away unanswered.

My first day there, I asked the people on the beach if they had seen Harper. I described her as best I could, and with little result. All I found out from the beach lovers was that she had been there, but that was a while ago. Almost two weeks, some said. I concluded that they must have only spent one or two days here, if even that.

The best thing, though, was the indoor shooting range. I went there on my second day in Costa del Sol, and shot a few rounds of _Cerberus._ Then I went to the inn to ask people there what they knew. They knew nothing more than the beach bums. Frustrated, I rented a room and stayed there.

The next day, I went back to shooting range. I had just begun my first round when the man, who turned out to work there, leaned over across the median to tell me something. "You shoot good!" he complemented.

"Thank you," I said, taking aim again.

But I was stopped by what the man said next. "Even shoot better than that girl that was here last week, or was it the week before that?" he questioned himself.

I lowered _Cerberus_ and looked to him. "What did you say?"

"Ah, there were these people that came in a week or two ago. They could really shoot somethin' fierce," he took aim again.

I put a hand on his arm to stop him before the conversation was gone, "Do you know what they looked like?" I asked him.

"There were four of 'em: girl, and three men. Hope she takes care of 'erself if ya know what I mean."

He didn't answer all the way, so I said, "I know what you mean. Could you please tell me what the girl looked like?"

"You know her?" he asked. He was a respectable person, guarding people he didn't even know.

"I hope so, I'm looking for someone and she came here a while ago. Please just describe her?" I prodded, forcing my voice into a sincere one.

"Well, I don't know..." he looked at me expectantly.

I knew what he wanted and drew out my wallet, then handed him a few hundred gil thinking _'Not that admirable, really.'_

"Shorter than you by a lot, 5'3" I'd say. Long white hair, which's odd: she looked to be only 25 or so. Blue eyes," he said.

My mouth dropped a little bit. Sadly I didn't have my cape buckled all the way. "Thank you," I said regaining my composure, "Do you know where the four went?" I prodded. _'No more money, please...'_ I pleaded silently. I was already short on gil.

He seemed to know my plight and answered straight up, "I overheard them saying they were going to Cosmo Canyon. If you hurry you might catch up with them," he said. Then he reversed my early thought about his honorability by saying, "If I find out something that involves your messing with her..."

'_Why do you care so much anyway?'_ I thought, but I said otherwise, "Thank you sir." I turned to leave, then remembered I hadn't finished the round I 'd bought. "Oh, here. I didn't finish this," I said as I unloaded the round and started to hand it to the man.

But he turned my hand away, "Keep 'em. You paid for 'em, and you never know what you might need 'em for, ya know?"

"Y—yeah," I said. Then I turned back around and left, heading straight for the _Highwind._

Outside the city I looked up.

Clear skys.

Note: Again, I'm really sorry about the shortness of the current chapters. R & R please! (hey, that's just like m&m huh?)


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Disclaimer: (enter disclaimer)

Note: I'm a happy blowfish. Just wanted to say that. Ii nichi ga aru!

(vincent pov)

From Costa del Sol, all we had to do was fly West and a little North to Cosmo Canyon. Unlike the trip to Costa del Sol, we flew in perfect weather, but we had to wait a day or two to leave because some part on the ship was malfunctioning.

--Couple days later--

We set the_ Highwind_ down outside of the Canyon area a few hours after departure from Costa. I decided I'd walk the rest of the way. Nothing disturbed me as I walked among the mesa and buttes; there was hardly more than a snake on the side of the trail.

When I finally reached the city, I found that it had many more people than the last time I'd visited, and, passing through the halls, I noticed that the people of Cosmo Canyon had started making their own weapons. All the while, I kept an eye out for Harper, but I didn't see her those first few days...

(harpers pov)

Day broke sooner than I would have liked it to. '_I knew I shouldn't have stayed out so late last night,'_ I thought as I tried to massage away my pounding hang-over. I didn't even remember most of what I did last night. I did know, that I sat at the bar simply drinking for what seemed like forever. I didn't even know why I was there in the first place. Never in my life had I had a hangover this bad, and I didn't know what to do about it. So, what I did was get out of bed, take a shower, and attempt to eat.

As I sat at the table in the inn's restaurant, Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz walked up and sat down. "We've been looking for you since last night, Harper. Where'd you go?" Kadaj asked in a slightly scolding tone.

I sucked on my lower lip and pushed down the urge to ask him what it was to him where I had been. "I...was...out late..." my own voice echoed in my head, made it hurt more. I closed my eyes and hoped I could just fall asleep again. But of course, there was no such luck.

"Kadaj..." Yazoo cautioned. "I think...I think she better go back to bed before we leave."

"Why? What's wrong with her?" Loz asked.

I looked up at him with an icy glare, embracing the fact that I could stare like Sephiroth did at Cloud and using it, "I'm...drunk." I said that, and let my head fall to rest in the crook of my right arm. "Ow."

I knew, just because I knew, that the three of them looked at each other and sighed secretly, thinking something like: this might me a little bit harder than we thought.

Kadaj tapped me on the shoulder in a few minutes to ask, "Have you ordered anything?"

"Yeah," I said, my head still down.

"Uhm..." he started to say something else, but then stopped.

Loz picked up his sentence, "It might not be the best idea to eat right now..."

"...because I'll probably throw it up. Yeah, I know. Not like I ordered something expensive," I said with a weak smile. "I'm hungry. I'm eating," I stated. That was that. No more objections from the guys.

Eventually the food came, and when I looked down at it in front of me, I almost wretched right then and there. But I was able to keep what's supposed to stay in, in and shakily swallow every bite without major problems. I felt worse after eating, but I deserved it for getting so drunk in the first place. "Gotta eat to live," I told them when I was done. "Besides, I'd rather throw up food than not be able to because my stomach is empty, you know?" I said as we stood.

A man at the table to our left laughed roughly and said, "Girl knows what she's talking about!"

I hardly heard him as he continued to tell the very uninterested Kadaj about the first time he was drunk and had a hangover: my attention was by the door.

A tall man with coal black hair walked in. I thought it could be Vincent for a moment, but then I saw the man was wearing a t-shirt and jeans...something Vincent would never, ever wear no matter how much you paid him...and thought, _'Why would he be here anyway?'_ I shrugged it off.

(Vincent)

I walked into the restaurant down stairs and passed an eye over the crowd with nothing and no one catching my attention. I proceeded down the stairs to the bar to continue asking people if they'd seen Harper and the men she was supposedly with. So to start, I went to the bar for ordering food and liquor to ask the tender there. "Excuse me," I said, making the woman turn around. _'I hate it when bar-tenders are women.' _

"Yeah? What can I do for you?" she asked as she passed an eye over me, giving the question a different meaning.

'_Since when does the Canyon let people like this work here?' _I couldn't help thinking. "Eh..." I laughed a little, maybe to gain some confidence, and unclasped the top two buckles of my cloak. "Nothing of THAT order," I said, "Actually, I was wondering if you could help me with something."

"Yeah?"

"I'm looking for someone, maybe you've seen her?"

"What's she look like?"

"Oh, you wouldn't be able to miss her..." I went on to describe Harper as best as I could.

When I was done she said, "Well, I don't recognize her, but the boss might. Hold on, I'll go get 'im." She hurried through a narrow doorway to get her boss.

"Yes?" a small native man asked.

I figured he knew nothing about the young woman. "I need to know if maybe someone by the name of 'Harper' has checked in lately. Could you help me with that?"

"Sure...hey, didn't you come here with Nanaki once? Vincent was it?" he asked.

Now that he said something about it, I did recognize him. "Ah, yes I did. Nice to see you Kipp."

He nodded, "Yeah, I think someone by that name checked in real late last night. Silver hair, tall, blue eyes..."

"That's her!"I exclaimed.

"Well, some one like that ordered some food just a while ago..." the bartendress said.

(Harper)

I turned away from the man I thought was Vincent, but only just in time to see the real Vincent come down the stairs. I laughed. So we were staying at the same inn in the same city. I couldn't figure out why he was here, then I thought that maybe he'd come after me, to bring me back to Midgar. _'No, he hates me,' _I convinced myself. I turned to Kadaj, "I think we ought to leave."

He seemed happy to be distracted from the drunken man's story, "What? Why?"

(Vincent)

"Actually, I think she's over there, by those three guys," the girl said.

My eyes, I knew, flew open as I turned around and almost lost my balance. I brought up my left arm and rested it on the counter to steady myself. Out of the corner of my eye I saw that Kipp paid no attention, but that the girl was...possibly repulsed by the moveable, metal prosthesis that was my left forearm. I paid no attention to her and looked closely at the crowd. _'Four people with silver hair should not be this hard to find,'_ I thought. Then I saw her. She saw me too. Our eyes locked, but she was talking all the while to the one with chin length hair. "Harper," I said softly and started moving toward her.

(Harper)

He saw me only a moment after I told Kadaj that we had to leave. I was staring straight at Vincent when I remembered something. "My guns!"

Kadaj looked to see who I was looking at, then snapped his attention back to our group. "You're right," he said hurriedly. I guessed he didn't like Vincent, but that didn't make any sense... "We're leaving," he continued. "Loz—her guns: get them and meet us outside the city," he ordered.

"If they aren't ready?" Loz questioned.

"Just go!" Kadaj and I said at the same time.

Loz hurried through the crowd and disappeared.

"Come on," Kadaj said. He grabbed my hand and began pushing through the crush to the door.

My pack was still up in my room, but I had my necklace and that was all I really needed. Still, I liked the clothes I'd packed; I knew, though, that we wouldn't stop, so I didn't say anything and only looked back to see if Vincent was following.

He was.

Yazoo made it to the door first, Kadaj and me next. As we emerged from the inn to the less crowded area around the Candle, I searched frantically for anyone else that may have come with Vincent, but no one was there. We bolted for the exit, Kadaj still clamped onto my hand. (Too tightly, I might add.) We descended the long stair, Kadaj and I first and Yazoo at the back. I was almost pulled over as Kadaj went down faster than I could follow.

When we reached the bottom, Loz was waiting for us with all three bikes...and my back-pack. I frowned and asked, "How'd you get that?"

He just shrugged and tossed it to me.

I caught it then looked at him again with a questioning gaze.

He rolled his eyes and pulled my two guns from behind his back.

I squealed and ran to get them from him in excitement. Guns in hand, my excitement was cut short as, at the top of the stairs, a dark figure appeared, cape billowing in the breeze.

Vincent shouted down to me, "Harper!"

'_Getting annoying,'_ I thought, still convinced that he hated me and only wanted to tell me so. I buckled the guns to my belt, shouldered my pack, and climbed onto Kadaj's bike to sit behind him with hardly a thought more about Vincent.

Engines revved, and we were off. Cosmo Canyon was soon just a pin-point in the distance.

(Vincent)

I stood there, at the top of the stairs, for a long time, till I finally turned my back to the settling dust and went back to the inn. I sighed and sat down heavily on one of the stools at the bar. I took off my red headband and ran my right hand through my hair. I sat there, mentally exhausted, until I knew that I'd failed so far. Now I didn't have a clue as to what to do. I felt numb, like I was retreating into that nightmarish sleep I'd had when I slept in the coffin for so long. _'Maybe I should have just gone back to the mansion and slept again...'_

I didn't notice the girl looking at me as I sat there until she spoke to me. She was drying a glass. "Doesn't look like you got what you wanted," she said.

I made a face and shook my head "no."

"What happened?" she asked.

I raised an eyebrow and said slightly coldly, "If it's your job to ask me, then don't. Ask again if you're asking only for you."

"It's not my job. You look like a nice guy with good intentions," she explained. "The type of guy that always gets put down."

I was shocked, inwardly, to see that none of the impression she'd made earlier was now gone. "Feh... 'Nice guy with good intentions'? That's a first."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Well," she started, placing the glass on a shelf under the counter, "it might help if you wore different clothes. Black and red together kinda gives people the wrong impression, ya know?"

"I'm aware of it," I said flatly. "It's good for me, I don't usually talk to people and I usually don't like them talking to me."

"Why's that?"

"Well, most people I know are just too...immature to have a real conversation," I told her. Talking was helping my mental health. Maybe it was a good thing this bar tender was a girl, otherwise I may not have spilled my heart out so.

"Oh, well you know, some people may have had things happen that they want ta hide, so they act crazy all the time...?"

"Yes, Cloud is like that..." I mused. Aeris's death had been hard on him; it would make sense for him to try to cover up pain with foolishness. He was the type that felt like if he was sad, everyone else would be too, so he just couldn't be sad. He had to be strong for everyone else. "I understand that."

"Good, most people like you don't," she said. I think it was a complement. "So, what were you doing anyway?"

I thought for a moment, _'What could be harmful about telling her my plans? Or, plan, as it were. I'll never see her again after I leave. Chances are any way.'_ I decided that nothing horribly would come of it, so I began telling her. "The girl I was looking for, Harper, she and I had been spending time together—"

"Dating?" she interrupted.

"Not...exactly, no. But we shared something, she knew it, and I knew it. Then one day she finds something out about herself and before we all knew it...

"We came home, myself and the people I live with, from the Gold Saucer one night to find a fire burning out in the hearth and the chairs all rearranged. Those differences were meant to tell Cloud, the leader of us mostly, that she left for some reason. Cloud comes to us later to read us a note Harper had left for us. It explained why she left, and asked us not to come after her...at the very end, she said good-bye to me. Now, I'm here, and before this Costa del Sol, looking for her and trying to find out why she left. I found her today, but it seems she really wants nothing to do with me or anyone else from home," I explained. I left out the part about Sephiroth on purpose. Harper did have a point about not wanting anyone outside the "family" to know about her lineage. You can never know how people are going to react to anything.

I expected her to say that that was an interesting story, then wish me good luck. But that's not at all what she said next. "Did you talk to her?"

"Excuse me?"

"When she found out that thing, did you talk to her about it?"

"A little..."

"What did you say?"

"I don't remember."

"Well, that's not a good thing. Did you talk to after she first found out?"

"Not...not that I know of..."

"She's mad at you."

I stared at her blankly. "How do you know?"

"I don't. But I would be if it were me," she said. "Look, can I give you some personal, heartfelt advice?"

"If you want to..."

"Leave 'er alone. I mean, she told you why she left in that letter didn't she? Just leave her alone. She wanted to leave, and she left. She was even nice enough to let you know why she left. Just let her go."

I was surprised at the harshness of what she said. No one had talked to me so frankly in a long time. Actually, I don't think anyone dared speak to me that way for fear I was a bit trigger-happy the day they did. "Do you even know why I'm after her in the first place?" I asked in a good natured way.

"No. I'm just telling you what I think. But, yeah, why are you after her still? She told you why she left and asked you not to come after her. Yet here you are."

"There's something more to everything that's going on. I can feel it. Something's underneath our noses and we don't see it...'we' being the people she left. I'm going to find out."

"Even if it costs you whatever you two shared?" she asked.

"Yes."

She smiled, "You really like the truth, don't you?"

"No. I don't. The truth hurts and—"

"—'and who likes pain?'" she finished.

I looked at her. She reminded me a bit of Lucrecia just then, and a bit of myself too. "And who likes pain?" I repeated.

Note: I hope you people think this long enough! Is like...8 pages in Word! Had fun writing it though. Well, at the beginning of the chapter, in the first note, I told everyone to have a good day...that was three days ago. So now I say good-bye for now! Sayonara!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18.

Disclaimer: Oh how I wish I owned FFVII. Alas, I do not.

Note: Ok, this is ridiculous. It's 1 in the morning and I'm up here writing. I think I inherited some sort of insomnia gene from Mom er something. Shade, go to... http/ Copy and paste. Sowwy. Yeah, go there if you get online at like...5 in the morning Saturday. It be a Harper!

Chapter 18.

(Harper)

It was a long and bumpy ride from Cosmo Canyon to Nibelheim, but I was happy to be away from Vincent. I didn't know how to face him. What do you say to someone who hates you? We hardly stopped. That in itself was bad. I almost fell asleep as I sat behind Kadaj. And that wouldn't have gone well... We didn't even stop for the night. They were like machines, Loz, Yazoo, and Kadaj—they could just keep going.

When finally we made it to Nibelheim, it was late morning and I was about ready to drop dead asleep as soon as we were off the bikes and on the coble streets of the town. The only thing that kept me awake was the fact that anyone could show up here at anytime. And by 'anyone' I mean Vincent or Cloud, as this was Cloud's hometown.

The guys seemed to notice my dilemma and booked a room at the inn. "Why only one room?" I asked as I dropped my backpack and began unbuckling any straps connecting any weapons that could hurt me in my sleep.

Kadaj replied, "It's just cheaper. Nibelheim's always been a bit over priced."

"Whatever," I said. In truth, I didn't feel like 'whatever' at all. I felt confused, and angry. I'd never shared a room with the opposite gender since I was a little girl, and I didn't feel right sharing at the age of 25. At least, not with three full grown men. After those few short thoughts, I claimed a bed as mine and fell asleep in moments, no longer caring who was there.

I woke up, and the room was empty, so I started digging through my pack to find some clean clothes. Then I went to the shower. I was so happy my hangover was over, that this shower felt better than any other I'd ever taken. In the middle of it all though, the door to the room outside opened and footsteps followed soon after. _'Great,'_ I thought as I turned off the water and stepped outside the shower. I began to dry off, thinking that whoever it was that was out there had enough common sense to not open o bathroom door when it's shut.

No...such...luck.—I scrambled to wrap the towel slipshodly around myself as Yazoo walked in. "YAZOO!" I screeched before he knew what he was doing.

"Huh? AHH!" he yelled when he realized he'd just walked in on me. "Harper...I'm SO sorry..." he started. Then he gave up and just turned around and left the room.

I brushed some wet hair from my forehead and sighed, "Next time he won't get away so easily..." There were some more noises outside the bathroom door. It all sounded like Kadaj and Loz had heard Yazoo and me screaming and came to see what the problem was. A minute after there was crazed laughter from the other room. "Boys..." I said to myself in exasperation, then all noises ceased. I finished dressing and exited the bathroom.

"You could have locked the door..." someone pointed out. It was Yazoo. He was sitting on the floor against the other bed.

"Yeah, well, you could've knocked," I countered.

"I've never lived with a woman before, how am I supposed to know that you guys take showers at weird times of the day?"

"You're not...hence the purpose of knocking," Kadaj helped me out. "Are you feeling ill again, Harper?" he asked, referring to the aggravated tone I was using with Yazoo.

"Well...let's see...no, I'm not sick," I said, feeling my own forehead as I combed my wet hair. "But I DID just have a full grown man walk in on me as I was finishing a shower. Me: a full grown woman." I glared at both of them. "Now do you see why two rooms would be better?"

Kadaj chuckled and said, "Yes, I do. But we really are slightly short on gil."

"Oh well. Just...knock from now on. And tell Loz, where ever he went," I said, flopping down on my bed again for another nap.

"Loz is getting our stuff together. We're leaving soon," Yazoo said.

"What? Already?"

"Yes, we only stopped because you were so tired," Kadaj said absently as he walked over to a window and looked out.

"Sorry to be such a nuisance," I said with no real apology present.

I have a feeling Kadaj rolled his eyes before he said, "We're going through the mountains, so I...we wanted you to be at your best so you wouldn't die."

"Oh, well then..." I trailed off, unsure of what I was going to say in the first place. "What's so bad about the Nible Mountains?"

"There are a lot of monsters that we could run into: no one likes going back there anymore because if you get in trouble, your only hope is another traveler. I don't think anyone will ever permanently live in the Mountains, only outside," Yazoo said.

"Loz is ready, let's go," Kadaj said and turned away from the window, heading for the stairs.

Yazoo followed suit, and I gathered up my stuff then followed behind him.

"Where are the bikes?" I asked. "We aren't going through the mountains on foot, are we?"

"How else?" Loz snickered. "The walkways are too narrow for anything but a person, and barely that."

"Well, you don't have to be mean about it," I said lowly as I shouldered my pack again.

"Just stating the obvious," he pointed out. "Let's go before it gets dark."

"Dark? What time is it?" I asked.

"Three in the afternoon, you took a long nap," Yazoo said.

"Three o'clock...you should have woken me up!"

"It was best to let you sleep as long as you could. Now, maybe, we'll make good time since we are all at our fullest?" Kadaj urged us.

My stomach growled in protest at being "full." "Eh, someone begs to differ..." I said, patting my tummy.

Loz laughed an un-amused laugh. "Like an animal we have to take care of..."

"Hey! I haven't eaten since Cosmo Canyon!"

"And...?"

"'And' I'm hungry."

"What do you want me to do about it?" Loz teased.

"Hey, we eat on the road. Let's go. Now," Kadaj said, intervening.

I didn't have to wait long for food. As it turned out, Loz was the next one to say he was hungry. Soon enough the other two did the same. So we stopped to eat not very long after we'd left. We really didn't save much time and night caught up with us before we got to the only cave suitable for over-night stay—the one with the mako fountain.

As the second day in the mountains rolled around, I was pretty glad that they'd let me sleep as long as I had as there was not much time spent asleep in the cave. And I knew it would have been insane to ask if we could rest for the night on the trail.

The trail itself wasn't as good as I thought it would be, but not as bad either. At least there was enough room to walk comfortably if not side by side. In truth though, I don't think anyone would have done so even if we could have fit that way. The only color on the road and the mountains was a death-like grey. Any other colors were found in the skin or fur of the creatures lurking there and the mako fountain which we'd left far behind hours ago. Any other life was also found in the creatures we passed and fought.

Finally, at the end of the second day, we came to the bridge between the mountains. "Ack, can we please stop? It's almost night again..." I complained.

"I told you," Kadaj started.

"'We can't sleep out here.' Yeah, I know. But can't we stop?"

"No," Kadaj said firmly.

"Why not? Just a rest," I pleaded. "My feet are killing me."

"It doesn't seem like you're dead yet, so we will continue as long as possible. The Nible Mountains are not the best place to be for a long time."

"Fine," I said, giving up. We proceeded to cross the bridge to the opposite mountain. "Are you sure this bridge is safe?" I asked. "I remember what Tifa told me a while back...when she, Cloud, Sephiroth and those other SOLDIERS came through here. The bridge snapped."

"The boards are replaced every once in a while now. And back then the ropes were only ropes. Now they have wires run through and around them. Since they did that, they've had no problems except for a few rotten boards. No one has died from them," Yazoo said. He was trying to get back on my good side still from a few days ago. So far, it wasn't working.

"Nice of them to think of making it safe."

"Well, Tifa got hurt; she may have even died if no one had been with her. I suspect they didn't want anymore townspeople to have that happen to them," he explained further.

"Ok," I said meanly.

"I'm sorry, Harper..." he told me for the one-thousandth time that day.

"Suck up," I said under my breath.

"Stop it you two," Kadaj growled from ahead of me.

When we made it across the expanse, we all paused for a moment. The bridge was long, and even though they wouldn't admit it, the men were ready to take a break. Of course, did they? No.

"Kadaj, this is really no fun. Let's stop now?" I said/pleaded.

"We can't stop. Not until we get out and into a city. The closest one is Rocket Town. We'll be there sooner than you think," he said drearily.

"No we won't," I said. "It'll take another two days if we go on this tired. Have you ever considered setting a watch at night so that those of us who ARE tired could sleep?"

"That would take longer."

"No, it wouldn't." We stopped fighting and kept walking. I walked by myself until the path widened, then Loz shuffled up beside me.

"No one said this would be a fun trip," he pointed out.

"I know that. I'm just aggravated," I said, looking more at my feet than at the road in front of us.

"I can tell. Other than by Kadaj, Yazoo's never been this verbally abused before," he mused.

"..." I turned partially to face him as best as I could on the path. "You've never seen a really tired, worn out woman before, have you?"

"Never had the occasion to see one," he answered. "Once we get home, we won't be going out much."

"Home?" I asked.

"The—Kadaj will tell you when he thinks it is time."

"Oh, come on. Why is it that important that I don't know where we're going? I'm going to find out when we get there, you know? I'm not that stupid," I grumbled.

Ahead of us, Kadaj stopped and turned, saying, "Well, you want to know why we won't tell you? What if you were to run into Valentine again and somehow he got the destination out of you... You want him to follow you?"

"...No..." I hadn't expected such a violent answer. I hadn't expected an answer at all really.

"Then, I guess you'll wait to find out now?" Kadaj asked.

"Yeah, sure," I shrugged then I lowered my head to continue walking. But as I took a few steps forward, I ran into Kadaj.

He held me at arms length by both my shoulders in a reassuring sort of way. "We're stopping," he said. "Yazoo—"

"Yes?"

"You've got first watch."

"What?"

"You're least likely to complain," Kadaj explained. "Sorry to pull you from whatever deep thoughts you were entertaining yourself with."

All Yazoo said as he set his pack on the ground at the edge of the trail by the mountain side was, "Oh."

It took us only a few minutes to set up the two tents we used that night. One tent for the guys, and one all to myself. I couldn't help giggling at the thought of the three of them cramped together in the tight space a tent provided, and I was infinitely happy that I hadn't been assigned a watch at all. Finally, after what seemed a lifetime, I drifted off to sleep again.

Kadaj was the one who woke me the next day. The sun was up and casting its gray "Nible light" as I later came to call it. The dust we kicked up seemed never to settle, not even over night while we slept. Though we were all in better moods, none of us said a thing that day other than "This way," or "Let's eat." That was OK. What was better was the fact that we didn't encounter any monsters. _'Maybe they know none of us feel like dealing them a good fight. I'd personally just kill 'em right off...don't know about the other three...though I'm sure they feel the same way.'_

In my head I began going over songs I'd learned over the years to keep my mind off of the day that still remained. One particular one I remembered was the slow, sad song of Cosmo Canyon. Truth be told, I got annoyed with it in my head all day, but on the other hand I enjoyed knowing that I had been to Red's hometown. _'And Cloud's..._' I realized. _'Ugh, and Tifa's. Soon Cid's too. What am I gonna do? Go to each hometown before I finally make it to this "destination?" I hope we don't go to Wutai...I don't think I can take any more Yuffie's than there already is...' _Aside from the songs, that's what I thought that day on our way out of the mountains.

Note: THIS CHAPTER HAS TAKEN ME WAY TOO LONG TO WRITE. And I'm sorry. I am REALLY sorry for Shade08, whose newest chapter got erased... hugs If I knew what you'd written...I'd write it again for you... weak smile looks around What are you all staring at? Mew.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19.

Disclaimer: You know the drill, yada yada yada!

Author's note : Uhm... scritches head well, I don't have much to say other than that...this might be a short, SUPER short chapter cuz I'm writing on the spur of the moment thing. I don't have anything figured out past what popped up last night. Shade, you know what I'm talking about...meh...

Chapt.

After our trek through the mountains of—well, let's face it, despair—we went to Rocket Town. As we entered the place, we all stopped and looked at the still falling rocket and wondered how it was still there after it hit meteor. I shrugged and dismissed it, heading for the inn. Kadaj and the others followed not long after.

Entering the inn and walking up to the counter, I saw a face I recognized. "Shera!" I said, quickening my steps.

"Hey! Harper! What're you doing in Rocket Town?" she answered in a moment after seeing me.

"Eh? Oh, just passing through," I explained.

"Ah, is Cid with you? He said he'd be coming home in a few days..." a worried look swept across her face when I answered.

"No," I said. "Maybe they're just having some trouble with the _Highwind_," I reassured her with a glance that convinced her.

"Yeah, he was saying something about a new part... eh, hello," she said, looking over my shoulder at the three men. "Harper, excuse me... May I help you, gentlemen?"

I looked at her for a moment, then said, "Well, they're with me..."

"Oh?"

"Actually, what Harper means to say, is that she's with us," Kadaj said, putting on a friendly-townsperson face.

"Oh?" Shera looked at me and gave a wink.

I just shuddered and shook my head. "Eh...that's Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo," I said, pointing at each one when I said their name. "Do you have a room? We just came out of the mountains, and none of us got a decent nights rest."

"The mountains...You walked through them?"

"Yes," I said. "And it wasn't fun."

"A room?" Kadaj prodded.

Shera nodded and turned to a book on the desk. "...I'm sorry," she said after turning a few pages. "It looks like we're all out of empty rooms, but you can all stay at my house for a while if you'd like to."

"Oh no than—"Kadaj started.

I cut him off before he could tell her no. "That'd be great," I slumped a little with relief when Kadaj didn't begin to protest.

"All right, here are my keys," she said and handed a key chain with a few keys on it. "Go ahead and let yourselves in. Make yourselves at home!"

A customer came in as she finished, and we walked out.

"Harper, we shouldn't stay at this woman's home...it's not..." Kadaj said not finding a good reason why not to.

"Kadaj," I said, addressing him in a whining tone. "I'm tired, I'm sore, and..." I twirled a strand of dirty hair in my fingers for a moment, "I need a bath." Then I leaned over and pretended to sniff him. I recoiled in mock disgust, "You do too..."

Note: I'm sorry it's so incredibly short...I'm being pushed to the edge of sanity by my little brother...glares at him meh...


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20.

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VII –or any of them for that matter—doesn't belong to me. My o.c. is Harper.

Note: sorry it's been so long guys, if any one's still reading out there. But you know how it can be...just get caught up in soo many things... I'm not sure how long this chapter'll end up being, cuz I'm just typing while I'm on-line. R&R!

Chapter 20...

We walked into Shera's living room and I heard the guys behind me snort in disgust. The room we were in was decorated all in pink and white. Flowers and ruffles everywhere. A girly room. And apparently not something the men were used to. Heh, it wasn't something I was used to.

As I set my back-pack down on the floor and sat on the couch, I wondered how Cid was able to live in a place this...happy. Kadaj took a seat on the opposite end of the couch, and Yazoo and Loz leaned against the far wall. Loz was glancing around, Yazoo was staring at nothing.

We sat in this awkward silence for a while, but soon I couldn't take it. So I got up and found the kitchen. It didn't take me long to do so, the house was small and predictably planned. The fridge was slightly empty, but since there was only Shera, that was ok. I wasn't that hungry anyway. Instead of food, then, I just grabbed a drink and went back to the living-room and to my spot on the couch. Back and comfy, I opened the bottle in my hand and took a drink from it. At the familiar taste I looked at the label...

And almost choked at the memories it brought up. _Corona._

Kadaj looked at me because of the sound I'd made. "What's so funny?"

Loz and Yazoo tuned in.

"Ohhh..." I started, wiping a laughter-tear from my cheek. "Last time I had a bottle of _Corona..._ the actual drink'd been switched for windshield-wiper fluid. Cloud's form of a joke, I think," I explained, still trying to get myself under control.

Loz chuckled.

"It was GROSS!" I checked him.

He laughed again, but said, "I'm sorry."

"Not," I said decidedly. I was just beginning to wonder when Shera was going to get off work, when she rushed through the door. "Shera! What's wrong?"

"OH! Nothing's wrong! I just didn't want to leave you all by yourself. You've never been here, it'd be rude of me to just turn you lose in a place you don't know!" she breathed. "Oh... I forgot to thank you for helping me find that part when I went to Midgar a while back, so ...thanks." She said as she walked toward the kitchen.

I thought for a minute about what she was talking about. I hardly remembered that she'd even come to Midgar, but she did. She'd been looking for a part to fix up the old broken car in the back yard. The back yard which used to be the hanger for the _Tiny Bronco. _"It wasn't a big deal Shera! I was more than happy to help you out. Besides, it gave me a good excuse to get outa the house for a while," I said loudly so she could hear me. "Did you ever get the thing running?"

"No, I'm afraid not. She's still sitting out there rusting. I don't think we'll ever get running again." Shera came back and sat in a chair to my left. Then she looked at the two against the wall, and to Kadaj. "So, you said Harper was traveling with you? Where are you headed?" It was more of a protective question than one of pure curiosity.

"Nowhere in particular," Yazoo said in a cold way.

I shot him a glance and whatever he was going to say, never came. Kadaj spoke up. "We're heading up north, somewhere 'round Icicle maybe."

"Oh? Well I hope you four are planning on doing some clothes shopping before you leave the warmer parts," she cast a glance my way and went on. "Especially you, Harper. You're in no condition to be in cold weather the like of what they have up North."

"Oh, I...didn't really know where we were going. I guess I could get some more stuff. It's colder than the slums up there?" I asked.

"Well—"

"We'll make sure she's ok, Mrs. Shera," Kadaj said.

"Oh stop that! Cid and I aren't married! Just call me Shera, young man!" She meant to insult him by calling him that, and she did. She did a good job of it, too.

He didn't fight back though, only answered with a polite, "Sorry, Shera."

Shera sat back in her chair and smiled. "So, no idea when Cid's coming back?"

"Sorry, Shera," I offered.

"Oh, it's alright. Can't hope to keep track of that man if he doesn't want to be tracked anyhow," a sad look passed her eyes, but was gone as soon as I noticed it. "How long are you staying in town?" she asked all of us.

I glanced at the faces of the others. _Not happy people are you?_ "I don't think we'll be here past tomorrow, if that." As I ended my sentence, there was a flash of light like when Holy had deflected the meteor (or something like that light) and a following crash of thunder. In the space of a blink, rain started poring down torrentially outside. _Heh, just our luck._ "Looks like we might be here a bit longer..." I said shakily.

Loz bolted to the door, Yazoo in his wake, followed by Kadaj only an instant later.

"What's gotten into them? Ants?" Shera asked over the noise of the rain.

I thought a moment. "They're going get our stuff offa the bikes and the said transportation out of the rain, I guess."

"Where're they going to put them?"

"Well, is the room you said the car was in for a while ok? Maybe the bikes won't be too wet?"

"That's right, I forgot about that room. Sure, you can put them in there—"her cell phone ringing cut her off. I was surprised she heard it. "Hello? Huh? Cid?"

"Cid..." I thought aloud in a whisper.

"What? The ship's fixed? That's—'but' what? Oh, what?"

"What's up?" I interrupted.

"It's Cid. He says the airship's fixed but that... that... 'Idiot Valentine stole it to go look for...' Vincent's looking for you." Her attention was taken from me as I suspect Cid started yelling again.

I caught a bit of "she's _there?_" from Cid.

_Oh, great..._

There was a knock on the front door. Yazoo was asking if I knew a place where we could put the bikes, so I led him through the rain to a side door to the little work/storage room Shera'd said we could use. Yazoo stayed in the room to clear out space for the three huge things while I went to find the other two and bring in the bike he'd abandoned. I found Loz and Kadaj. Loz' hair was flat, and Kadaj's stuck to his face in random places. They were at the city entrance. By the time we got back to Shera's house we were all wet; soaked to the bone with the cold rain. Our boots made a squishing sound. They were full of water.

Once we got everything situated in the room and tried the door to the main part of the house—it was locked—we had to go back outside and stand in the rain pounding on the door till Shera at last let us in. "Eheh..." I laughed shakily. My hair hung in dripping strands, some of it stuck to my face and a corner of my mouth.

"Ok, ok..." Shera said, finishing her conversation with Cid. "Alright," she looked us all up and down. "Let's get you cleaned up. You three...go raid Cid's closet and see what you can find—"

"We should have something else packed—"

"Cid's closet and then I'll dry these...nice outfits you have on," she insisted. The three sloshed in the direction she pointed out. "And you... well; I might have something for you."

Shera took me to her room and had me stand in the bathroom so I didn't drip on the carpet. She rummaged through her dresser drawers and threw out things out in a steady arc behind her. I imagined she thought it would all fit...

She seemed a bit different than when I'd met her a few years back... Maybe it was only because she didn't have Cid around, but then...she didn't have Cid when she was in town then... _Time_. I concluded. Time without someone would take a toll on a person. Even if they weren't really together in a lover's way. She seemed frantic to me. Like Cloud when Tifa'd been away for a while.

Shera shut all the drawers and dug through the pile she had created on the floor. Finding what she wanted, she came up with a "Here it is!" and came toward me. "I think these should do nicely," she said, holding up a pair of long pants in one hand, underclothes in the crook of her arm, and a green t-shirt in her other hand. Before leaving, she reached a hand inside and flipped the switch for the heater, closing the door behind her.

I peeled off my wet clothes and changed into the things Shera had given me.

Walking out of Shera's room and into the front room again, I didn't know what to expect the boys were wearing. At first I thought for sure that they'd all pick out something like what Cid usually wore: brown, green and blue. But as I entered the room I stopped dead in my tracks and felt my eyes open wide and my jaw drop—to the floor it seemed.

Pink.

They were all in pink.

I stood there gaping at them in silence when Shera came in from the kitchen, laden with drinks.

"I...oh my..." I stuttered and turned part way to Shera, who stood beside me. "What..." then I put things together. She obviously thought they were too up-tight, and needed to loosen up a bit. She knew Cid's clothes were all pink, for some reason, and that was why she'd insisted on them taking his clothes instead of unpacking. One look at their faces told me that they'd figured it out too. "What...?"

"It was an accident in the wash. Just folded those today. Some of my reds got mixed with Cid's clothes and... Well, the reds bled and turned everything such a nice pink color," she explained.

"But, when Cid gets back, he'll be livid!" I pointed out, noticing how nicely the pink contrasted with Loz' silver hair. All of them...

"Actually, I need to talk to you about Cid," Shera stated. The three men sat down as Shera set the glasses down on the coffee table in front of the couch. We all took seats somewhere. Shera in her chair, Kadaj and me on the couch, and the other two against the wall as they were earlier. "Cid called, as you know, Harper. He said the airship is fixed, but that Vincent...stole it."

"I knew there was no way other than that that Valentine would have been able to keep up with us," Yazoo hissed.

"You've seen him?"

"In Cosmo Canyon," I said quickly.

"Then you know he's looking for you?" Shera prodded.

"Yes, but...I'd asked that I—we not be followed."

"Oh," Shera cast her eyes to the floor for a moment, then looked up into mine. "I told Cid to call Vincent and tell him that you four were here..." she winced that she was sorry.

I sighed and sat back against the couch, thinking. Vincent had the _Highwind,_ he'd be able to catch up with is in no time at all. If he was still in Cosmo Canyon... then it wouldn't even be... Still, there was the rain to take into account. If the rain was slowing us, then it would definitely slow an aircraft. "It's alright, Shera..."

She glanced around at the others in the room. Yazoo and Loz were indifferent, and Kadaj looked as if he were forming a plan of some sort. Leaning toward me, Shera lowered her voice and asked, "What are you really doing with these three?"

I stood up and cocked my head in the direction of the laundry room. The sound of the machines going about their jobs would drown out our conversation. She seemed to pick up on my thoughts and started toward the room. Once in the privacy of the little room, I found a bucket and turned it up-side down so I'd be able to sit on it; Shera did the same. When we were settled enough, I started, "I...I ran away, is what I did." She didn't seem too surprised, so I went on. "Reno—"

"Reno? The TURK?"

"Yes, the TURK. But...Reno came to the shop one day, with a package for me. It was a tape recording from when I was little," a small smile escaped my fight for control as I tried to remember my childhood then and couldn't. "It was from my father, he recorded it when I was 3. It revealed who he was."

"And... who is he?"

"_Was. _Who _was_ he," I corrected. Then I softened my tone, not meaning to get mad in the first place, since I'd already accepted what I was about to tell her. "He was Sephiroth." Shera sat in silence across from me, staring blankly. I tried again, "He...was Sephiroth..."

"Oh ,dear..."

"What? He wasn't always insane, was he?"

"No, not that... I see why you ran away. You did it for your own protection, and the protection of your friends. You knew that if you stayed with them, and anyone found out about your lineage...then there was no telling what those people would do...Why...they may even have attacked AVALANCHE on thinking that they'd been protecting an enemy. You did the right thing," she tried to console me. Or herself, I wasn't sure which.

"That's...close enough," I confirmed. "I'm glad you understand, Shera."

"Ah, well. People are people, you know. Let's go back up to the front—eh—do they know?" she asked referring to Yazoo, Loz, and Kadaj.

"Yes. As a matter of fact, they are the people who convinced me to come away," I was trying to make them sound good-natured and forget the warning I'd gotten in Cosmo Canyon.

"Oh, well then they're respectable then? Haven't tried anything on you since you're only on woman and they're three men?" When I stared at her she went on, "Well, HAVE they?"

Finally I grasped what she was asking, after the initial shock that I'd just noticed for only the second time that I was alone with three men most of the time. "No! No, nothing at all!" I assured her. "They treat me like one of them."

"Ah. Well then, now that I know a bit more about them, I suppose I could let them have their regular clothes back." She turned to one of the machines and pulled out their three outfits, now dry and in good condition.

"What were you going to do when they were dry and the three wanted their clothes back, and you didn't know anything about them?" I asked, truly wondering.

"Why, the dryer would be 'broken'!"

"Oh. Well, that's just smart!"

After the three were all changed and a little bit happier, Shera announced our sleeping arrangements. The three guys slept in Cid's room, and I had the couch...because I asked for it. I didn't fall asleep until very late because of the storm. When I woke the next morning, it was still raining cats and dogs. I found a note on the front door from Shera saying that she had to go back to work that day, and wouldn't be home till late. The others woke shortly after I did and immediately went check on the bikes, drying off whatever wasn't dry and needed to be.

It was around lunch time that anything actually happened. I'd just finished serving lunch and had sat down at the coffee table in the living room again, when I remembered that I'd forgotten to get drinks.

Kadaj got up before I could. "I'll get them," he said, and walked off. He came back with some sort of sugary concoction.

Toward the end of the meal, when my glass was empty, the room started spinning. And the last thing I saw that day was the three of them looming over me, grabbing at arms to pick me up, before everything went black.

Note: I think that's it for this chapter. I hope it's a little bit closer to long enough by everyone's standards. Took me...a while to come up with all this. But then I've been spending all day reading and in school, so... you know how it is. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up in a day or two, so keep a look out! And SHADE! sniff you've...disappeared. See, I can't write without my inspiration! glomps Hehe...I don't know what that was...


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter...something...

Note + disclaimer Sorry guys, been up to here waves hands over head in my own junk. To prove that, I can't even remember what chapter I'm writing. So... I don't I don't own anything but the plot, which after seeing Advent Children I now know is totally off, and Harper. Sorry about all the oc-ness of all the characters, but hey, it's a fanfic. But I think I've kinda kept at least Valentine to his own personality? Neh? Ok, when I started writing this, it was the 17th. Let's see just how horrible I can be sometimes...

Chapter 21?

I woke up what seemed like three minutes later in a bed not my own and not Shera's, or any other I'd ever slept in. There was a dim light coming from under the door, and a cold-salty taste to the air. Pulling the heavy down comforter off, I stepped onto the floor and realized I had on thick socks. _Well, that's new..._ I thought. I looked my self up and down in a mirror by the wall to my left and came to the shocking realization that I wasn't wearing the same clothes as I had been when at Shera's house. _I'll kill all three of them no matter what excuse they give me if they say that they changed me themselves..._ To say the least, I was not a happy camper any more.

So, with the death threat in mind, I opened the door and ventured out into the soft, and was it itself glowing, air. It was a place I'd never been to, but of course I hadn't gone many places before Kadaj had come to the door, yet strangely I knew exactly where I was.

(Vincent)

Two days earlier.

"What do you mean they're gone?" I asked. "You called Cid, he called me and I came, straight from Cosmo Canyon. I couldn't have missed them."

"Well, sorry Vincent, but you did. They were gone yesterday when I got home from work," Shera explained sadly. "There was something funny going on though that I got the feeling of, you know? What do you know of the three people she's with?"

"Only that they said they'd keep her safe from the SHINRA. That's what she said in her letter to Cloud anyway."

"Oh... I get the feeling you don't like them very much, do you Vincent?" Shera stuck a hand in a pocket.

"Not really. I think there's more going on than anyone knows."

"Maybe this'll make you laugh a bit, then..." she pulled her hand out and opened it revealing a crumpled photo. Shera handed it to me and started giggling as I unfolded it and looked.

It was a picture of the three men Harper was with, but they were all in pink clothes. Cid's pink clothes I realized. I couldn't help laughing as I asked, "How did you manage that?"

"Oh, you would have loved it!..." She went on to explain how she had accidentally dyed all or most of Cid's clothes pink when she put a red shirt in with the other clothes. Since it looked like the three men were too stiff, she thought it would be funny to do it since it was raining, they were wet and needed clothes, and she had the chance. "Vincent...?"

"What?"

"Why..." she cocked her head and squinted at the floor. "Why...why are you following Harper? She had asked you all to let her go, you know?" She sat down and looked up at me with a worried expression.

I took a wild guess at why she was asking and sat down by her. "Shera..." I pulled out the ribbon holding back my hair and took off my cape completely as a sign that I was going to be very open and trusting with her. Most people knew that that was what I was doing when I did that. I was going out of my comfort zone, so to speak. "Shera, I think I know why you're asking. Are you trying to protect her?"

I think the question put her more on her guard. "Well, does she need protecting, Vincent?"

"Perhaps from the three she's with."

"What? Why are you following her? What are you talking about?" Shera started "freaking" out.

I sighed. I had been hoping that I wouldn't have to tell her too much about the trip and what was going on. She knew about Sephiroth, that much I could tell. Laughing a little I said, "Shera, you're a good person. You know that?" Her brows knitted together at that. "I mean about your trying to protect Harper. I assume you know almost everything about what's been going on lately with the group, I am almost sure she told you why she left...she's afraid. Afraid for both herself and for the others back in Midgar. And yes, I know she asked us to let her go—"

"Vincent," she interrupted me with a look and I realized just how fast I had been talking. Shera laughed a bit and smiled as she again said, "Vincent... you love her, don't you."

I was speechless.

(Harper)

The Forgotten Capitol.

Note: yes it's short as...my...foot...uh, sorry. R&R please! And Shade...I'ma kill ya if you don't update as soon as you can; I know you're having "problems" with your keyboard...lesse... outline the chap, then you can come o're 'ere and type it on my compy! WA! I'm genius! Ok, like I said, "let's see how horrible I can be," When I started writing it was the 17th of March. It is now the 27th of March and I only have like...three pages to this chapter when in Word. Heh, oh well. Sorry! Byeeeeeeee!


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22!

Disclaimer—FF7 and any other FF stories I do, well hey, you get the idea. Please do not use my character Harper unless you've asked me and I've said yes, as she is my char. and I'm very attached to my creations.

Note—Let's hope this doesn't take the amount of time the other did and is three times as long and much much much better. Not sure about that though, because I'm having a pretty bad week.

Chapter 22.

_So, the Forgotten Capitol is the "final destination",_ I thought as I strolled the halls absent mindedly. I still hadn't found the others and was getting rather bored. Cloud came to mind, and Aeris. Was she still here?

I finally came out of the maze of halls and (what looked like) townhouses and was looking at a huge pedestal in the middle of a lake. A flood of stories bubbled to surface and play out right in front of my eyes. I saw ghost forms of Cloud, Yuffie, and Cid standing beside me looking toward Aeris, who was on the pedestal. Cloud rushed toward her, jumping from rock to rock, but as he stepped in front of Aeris he lost control of himself and raised his sword to strike at her. Then she looked up at him and the spell was broken. Cloud was happy to have found her again, but not for long as Sephiroth descended—I cut it off instantly. That wasn't the real Sephiroth. I didn't want to remember him like that.

For some reason I went up to the place Aeris died and sat against a wall hoping for a moment that I wouldn't find anyone else in the Forgotten Capitol ;that I could just be left alone now that I wasn't in a very good mood. Why I wasn't, I didn't know then. But soon, being in a bad, sleepy mood, I fell asleep again.

"Harper."

"What." I was agitated. I hadn't wanted to be found, much less woken up when I was.

"You..."

I woke with a start, and yet, wasn't woken at all. I opened my eyes to the world of black again. The same world I visited while I had been knocked out in Cosmo Canyon.

"Have you found them to be different than you thought?" Sephiroth asked as he emerged from behind the invisible veil of darkness.

"Ha. Maybe. I'd like to have an explanation for how I got here and remember nothing," I said, still agitated that I was being talked to when I was asleep.

"They'll tell you if you ask them, I'm sure. Why wouldn't they?" he asked, brushing a lock of hair from his line of view.

I noticed then what I hadn't in the Canyon: here he didn't look as sickly as Cloud had painted him. Maybe it was the absence of Jenova, or maybe it was my own mind playing tricks on me, making me see what I wanted to see. "Maybe they wouldn't answer because they don't really trust me...?"

"And what makes you think that?"

It was maddening how he was making me figure it all out on my own, but I suppose he was only following rules and probably coming very close to breaking many of them. I looked up at him again and said slowly, "The fact that I was put to sleep for the ride here makes it very clear that they don't trust me. It also makes me trust them a lot less."

Sephiroth began laughing a little bit, and I joined him only to find my thoughts clamped on one thing only. _Home..._ My home. Where was it now? How could I possibly go back to Cloud and Midgar, and there was no way I was going to stay with these three if anything else happened. Then suddenly, I couldn't even remember why I'd left in the first place...

Seeming to read my mind, Sephiroth sat on his heels and looked at me with a simple expression. "Why did you leave in the first place, Harper?"

I met his gaze and scrambled for words. The first thing that came to mind was "because of you!" but then I reconsidered and didn't say it. "Because... because I thought that..." my ears burned with embarrassment and sadness as tears suddenly sprang up. Sephiroth put a hand on my shoulder and lifted my chin with his fingertips. "Because I thought that Vincent hated me because I was your daughter."

He pushed hair away from my face with a hand and looked at me with a smile. "Now, Valentine's better than that, you know that...somewhere in here," he tapped my head, "...and in here," he pointed to my heart.

I shook my head. "No...you should have seen the look on his face when I told him. He..."

"Sshhh..."

I cried the rest of the time that was spent between worlds.

When finally I came out of that place I found that I had curled up with my knees hugged to my chest. And I had really been crying. I was relieved though, to find that no one was there watching me. Neither Kadaj, Yazoo, nor Loz had found me that I could tell, and if they had, I was thankful that they at least had the decency not to disturb me. As I fully joined the waking world the meeting with Sephiroth seemed but a dream and I readily convinced myself that I had not cried over Vincent. _No._

I looked around a bit at the place I was in. It amazed me that there were no blood stains there. I thought there should have been, but then...nothing was making mush sense then. Eventually I left that part of the city and went exploring around the Forgotten Capitol. It was just as Cloud said it was, if not in worse shape now. Some of the buildings were barely recognizable even compared to the sketchy images I had of them. Then finally, as I rounded a corner and a spiral conch-like shell came into view, I spotted the three making their way from the direction I suppose "town" was in. Poor Loz was laden with shopping bags. "Hey!" I called. "You guys left me all by myself!" I jogged to meet them.

Kadaj only smiled. "We wanted to let you sleep."

I hardened my face. "Kadaj, you and I need to talk—"

"Yes. We do," he wasn't playing anymore, and neither was I.

Silently I took a number of bags from Loz and walked on ahead of them accompanied only by my thoughts. Grim thoughts as they were, they were better company than the others were. All the men did for me that day was confuse me and make me wonder what was going on behind all the smiles. They also made me wonder why I'd left Midgar in the first place.

That day, a lot of things started falling out of place. For instance it seemed as if for the first time I realized just how good I had it back at the shop. Cloud and Tifa had barely known me when I showed up at their door asking for a place to stay. Now I thought that it was only because they needed the money from renting the extra room out. Then that idea fell out when I remembered they hadn't made me pay the rent. I shook my head in frustration. Cloud was always confusing in person; it didn't really surprise me that he was so in my thoughts also. Tifa was the one who was most apprehensive, but she had soon warmed up to me. Me: a complete stranger. Then, when I got to that part, I thought about why Cloud didn't push me out when he found out about Sephiroth. Of course...that didn't last long either when I remembered what he had said about 'our parents don't make us who we are.' Back when he said that, I had thought that he was convincing himself that I wasn't like Sephiroth. Now I realized that what he was really saying was that the actions of out parents don't have to govern how we are.

(Vincent)

I stayed the night at Shera's and thankfully wasn't given pink clothing to suffice for sleep attire. The next day at breakfast I asked her if she knew anything about where Harper and the others were headed.

"I surely do, Vincent," she answered happily. She'd been giggly since she figured out why I was after Harper. "They were careless enough to say that they were going up North, around Icicle they said. Your clothes are washed and dry..." she turned to me and smiled. "You can leave whenever you're ready. Don't wait on me!"

"Shera?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you."

"Any time!"

Needless to say, I finished eating, packed my things, and left shortly after. I left thinking that Cid might get his ship back sooner than anyone thought.

(Harper)

"First things first," I said to the other three around me. We all sat around the edges of the pedestal. "How.Did.I.Get.Into.These.Clothes?"

Yazoo chuckled but was silenced by a glare from me.

Loz spoke up, "Well we didn't change you ourselves if that's what you want to know. We got a woman from Icicle to do it instead."

"We knew you'd eat us if we did it," Kadaj pointed out.

"Got that right," I growled.

"What's wrong? There's something else obviously," Kadaj prodded.

"Nothing..." So I hadn't completely suppressed the feelings I'd gotten from the last meeting with Sephiroth... "No, something. Why wouldn't you tell me we were going to end up here, in the Forgotten Capitol? And why did I pass out in Shera's house?"

All three looked at me then, but Kadaj answered yet again, "We drugged you, that's how you got here. And...as to why we wouldn't tell you we were coming here...It wasn't because we didn't want Valentine following us. He'll do that on his own. We didn't want you calling anyone to get here before we did and could activate—"

"A plan," I cut him off as I crossed my arms. "A plan involving me."

Note: End chapter 22. Read and Review please. I'm too tired to poke fun at anyone tonight...it's 12:19 AM...g'night.


	23. chapter note

Author's note: I need some feedback for the ending chapter. Now, I'm in the middle of the end of the ending chapter, and I need to know how many of you readers would like a sequel. So... I know for a fact that not all of the people who've been reading review, but this is the time to do so if ever there was one. You see... If I don't know if I should do a sequel or not...then...there will never be an end chapter and you'll be left hanging for the rest of your life. You don't want that now do you? So...there will be no chapter this time...just this note. I really really really really really really really really really really REALLY! REALLY! Need some people to tell me what they think. All of you. Yea or Nay for a Continuation sequel?


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: Blah.

Note: Meh. Sephiroth is a pain in the rear to try to draw, you know that? Thanks to all you people who suported me and said they'd like a sequel. Knowing what I was going to do after this story made it possible for me to set up the end of this one for the sequel. Look for it under the name of Core Temperature! Special thanks to the first three people to tell me to write a sequel: Shade (Power of the Ancients), Chaosdynasty, and BrokenAngel3. You guys rock! And now, the long? awaited? last chapter...

Chapter 23:

_Ooowww... _My head fell painfully back against the low walls of the pedestal. Finally I realized that what Sephiroth had told me was true. There was something going on behind my back. And, most likely, it wasn't good. Inwardly I cursed myself for being so fool-headed about the whole thing. Again, I couldn't remember why I'd left in the first place. Again, Vincent came to mind. "So," I interrupted my thought string, "What is this plan of yours and why do you need me?" I reluctantly pulled my head up to look each of them in the eye. My gaze came to rest on Kadaj.

"Sephiroth," he stated simply, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Elaborate."

He sighed and went on as if I had interrupted him, "Sephiroth was your father. Was he not?"

"He was, you know that. You probably knew before I did."

"And we did," Yazoo said. "You se—"

"I don't want to know how you knew," I said bluntly. "Just tell me the plan and we can all be on our merry way."

"Actually, we plan on fulfilling our plan whether you're in on it or not. And... we plan to keep you here for at least another nine months—"

"Wait a second!" I ordered, head down. "Nine months... what do nine months have to do with Sephiroth? Much less, what do they have to do with me?" I stood and strode over to stand in front of the still seated Kadaj. "Well?" What went through my head then, I can't remember. But I well remember what Kadaj said.

An evil smile crept onto his face as he looked up intensely at me. "They have everything to do with both of you. Sephiroth is your father, you are his daughter. Sephiroth is perished, the three of us remain alone...without father or mother," he paused as a "don't cry," came from Yazoo and Loz's direction, then went on. "You are the closest thing we have to a mother—"

"Not true!" I hissed, silently thinking of Jenova.

"—And since we have no idea how to find Mother now..."

"I'm more like a sister..." I mused aloud suddenly, then shuddered.

Kadaj glared at me for interrupting him again. "We need another Sephiroth."

I let the silence build for a moment before asking, "How do you think to achieve another Sephiroth? Hojo is dead and Lucrecia is nowhere to be fo—what are you doing?" I asked for the thousandth time.

Loz snickered in the background as he stood. Kadaj looked up at me still with a smile on his face as he repeated, "We need another Sephiroth."

Everything clicked into place. Three men, one woman who was easy to control because of her want to be accepted for who she was. That woman turned out to be a pawn in something much bigger and totally unpredictable. That woman was I.

Then I fainted.

"So, you finally found out what's going on, didn't you?" Sephiroth asked as I once again came to the semi-consciousness crying.

"I wish I would have know from the beginning, I wish there weren't these stupid rules so you could've just told me," I said through sobs. I felt him nod against my head as he hugged me to him. "I thought that they simply wanted to take me in...I didn't care why... I was so afraid..." I told him. He shushed me abruptly.

"Now, you know the plan. Do you think you can't thwart it?" Sephiroth lifted my eyes to him as he asked that. "Hmm?"

"How? Everyone but Vincent is in Midgar and they have no idea...And Vincent doesn't know where I am unless..." That was when I realized that the three men had made a mistake that could cost them their hold over me. Shera. "Shera!" I exclaimed, feeling as happy as a child who had gotten a wanted birthday present.

"Yes... what about Shera?" Sephiroth prompted.

"She knows where we are! Maybe she told Vincent?" A tree of hope sprouted in my heart.

"Maybe..." he said as he brushed tears from my cheek with a thumb. The world of black faded away again.

I woke yet again in a room not my own, but the same room I had woken in earlier. Frankly I was very annoyed that they had moved me at all now that I knew the thinking behind my being there then. I wished they had never touched me, no, spoken to me and Cloud in the store. I hated them now, yet I couldn't find the heart to just leave them. _There's something wrong with me._ I thought as I got under the bed clothes and got comfortable. The soft noises must have alerted Kadaj, who was in the hall. A knock came to my door. _Great, just what I need right now. Can't they see I'm not happy? A fainting reaction to something usually isn't a good thing ya know, _is what I thought. "Come in..." is what I said.

"Harper," Kadaj tested as he opened the door.

I sniffed and turned on my side, my back facing him. "What?" I pulled the covers over my exposed shoulder.

"You see why we couldn't tell you anything?" he asked. He sat by my back, depressing the mattress enough so that I tilted toward him.

"Yes."

"And you're against us?"

"What woman wouldn't be?"

He gave me a light smile and laid a hand on my shoulder. I brushed him off before I made up my mind to just bite his hand.

_Would serve him right._ "What makes you think I'll go along with it all now that I've so clearly showed where my sentiments lie?"

"Nothing."

My brows furrowed intensely in confusion. I had no idea what he was thinking then, and I'm sure I don't want to know. "And what if Vincent comes for me!" I demanded, sitting up and staring him in the eye.

He laughed curtly and looked away from me to the door. "We'll kill him."

Enraged I bolted from the bed and once again stood firmly in front of Kadaj. "What makes you think you'd be able to?"

"The fact that it would be three against one."

"Two," I corrected. "Three against two. I'm on his side in a fight now."

"No," he objected. "Three to one. You would not be involved. You'd be lucky to be awake if he would come for you." He stood, matching my height. "We are going to town. I've been informed that the things we had bought for you were intensely too large and from Yazoo's observations, not your taste in clothing at all. We're going shopping," he tried to inform me while he reached out and got hold of my arm, or tried to anyway.

I struck out at his ungloved hand as fast as a cat, leaving defined scratches down his entire fore-arm. As he retracted his arm in surprise I shot through the door, barely snatching Silence and the other gun from the dresser top on the way. I shouted over my shoulder to Kadaj, "You and Loz take a look at my clothes and go shopping by your selves!" Down the hall I grabbed a chair and started hauling it with me to the bathroom. There I locked the door and stuck the chair under its knob so no body could get in. There I sat for a long time, until Kadaj rapped on the door to tell me that he and Loz were going to do just what I had suggested. After waiting an hour more, I left the bathroom and went to the surface.

The house Cloud said they had used when they came was still there, but in worse condition than when he was there I suspect. It was just a shell of a house then. When I entered, my hair snagged on an edge in the shell, pulling painfully. I untangled it absently and went in.

As I lay on the makeshift bed on the top floor I cried myself to sleep at the fact of having been betrayed. As I slept, a feeling of acute hatred crept into my heart for the three silver haired men. Still, I couldn't let go of the feeling I had about Vincent. I was still sure that he hated me.

I woke around sundown with a start as I, through my sleep, thought I heard a motor stutter out just outside the house. Quick as a flash I was out the window, hanging onto cracks in the wall so I could still see inside and who was there. I ducked my head down as Vincent strode in, gun in hand, doing a sweep of the area. When he thought it was secure enough he holstered his gun and dropped a pack at his feet and left it there as he proceeded up the stairs. That was my cue. I dropped from the wall to the ground as silently as I was able to. It was silent enough I realized when an audible sigh came from the window along with the sound of a body flopping down onto the worn mattress. _Like him to disturb my peace._ Turning, I sprinted back to the Capitol.

(Vincent)

Waking, I remembered the feeling I'd had as I walked into the house. It was a feeling of profound sadness. A sadness not only of heart, but also of soul and pride. I knew someone had been there not long ago and as I went back downstairs the thought that we would have made good friends, this mystery person and I, crossed my still waking mind. Then, Shera told me that the four should be here, couldn't it have been Harper?

It was hard to think that she was mad at me. It was hard too to think of why. _All because of a misunderstanding._ This was their end destination, or so I was told. I would find her here, and clear everything up. There would be no replay of broken hearts this time around. If so, _Then I'm done with this heart business._

Exiting the shell of a house something silver caught my attention. To my left, on broken corner of shell, hung a strand of silver hair the length of Harper's. _So, that's who was here._

(Harper)

It was later than I had known when I got back to my room in the below surface city called the Forgotten Capitol. The clocks said it was almost morning and yet, it was still pretty sunny outside. Backwards days? Or maybe the clocks were wrong. It didn't matter much either way to me. Sleep was sleep, no matter when one slept, and awake was awake, no matter when one was awake. Vincent was living proof of that type of thinking.

Even though I had slept through much of the day, when I saw the bed in my room I was suddenly very tired again. Unable to sleep as I tossed around restlessly I was unable to think of anything but Midgar. All the people I'd left behind, what were they doing at that moment? Was the shop getting good business; did Cloud send Vincent on this insane mission? Was the weather good? Had grass somehow started growing? Was everyone well? Briefly I wondered if Red X111 had gone back to Cosmo Canyon, if he had asked people about me. Lastly I wondered how long it would take for Vincent to find the place we were at, and when he did, when would he make his attempt at whatever he was doing?

Not long. Soon after I had finally fallen asleep, Yazoo came tearing noisily down the hall and burst through my doorway. "Harper, Valentine's here. Top level. Wants you."

Yazoo, I realized, was the one of the three I disliked the least. "What? Already?"

"You knew he was here?" I nodded at that. He sighed and shook his head. "Why don't you come up and help me talk to him?" he held the door open and tossed me extra clips for Silence, which was still belted to my side.

"...OK..." I caught the magazines in the air and stood and followed him.

As he said, Vincent was at the surface standing in a cul-de-sac like area, his gun holstered but his hand at the ready should trouble arise. When Yazoo and I came into view he looked at me with an ice-like stare. He seemed to have fortified himself for whatever it was that was the reason he was there. "And here we are, the three of us..." he said, then stopped and reconsidered. "Do I even exist to you any more, Harper? You still do to me."

The emotion in his voice caught me off-guard. I walked briskly to face him at a large distance, and Yazoo went off to my right, making a triangle. "But it's not that simple!" I objected, no knowing what he was talking about. "Why are you here? You have your gun; do you mean to kill me for who I am?"

"No," he blurted out as he took a few steps in my direction before he noticed the gun leveled at him by Yazoo. He stopped and looked at him, then at me. "I am capable of a great number of things but killing you... that I could never do."

"You've already accomplished hurting her at least!" Yazoo spat.

A look of surprise came into Vincent's face, all emotions now laid bare. "What?"

"Why do you think she agreed to come here? Because she wanted to do something for herself? No. She was broken—by you!" Yazoo had transformed into the least disliked , to the most in that instant as he went on pelting Vincent with truths Vincent was oblivious to. Pain swelled in Vincent as he went on, "She was rent in two at your rejecting her for something she had no control over. She only had Strife, and he alone would never work with all the others around. You abandoned her," he finally accused. That...that was false.

I began to see through Vincent's eyes as he countered Yazoo with truths of his own. "I never, rejected you. I didn't know how to help you, and I was caught in a rage that some poor girl may have fallen prey to..." he blinked and somehow visibly cleared his mind. "I love you more for being nothing like you father, I never meant to hurt you...I—"

"Vincent," I said as I stood, realizing I had sat down sometime. He looked at me with infinite sadness, a sadness that had been there one night in the shop. The first night I had ever seen him when I moved in. I leveled the second gun, now named Final Judgment, on Vincent and barred all emotion. Yazoo, believing that Valentine was finished, began lowering his weapon, and as he did so I changed aim and shot his gun from his hand, burning straight through the barrel.

Letting forth all the emotion I had penned up in that moment I ran to Vincent and collapsed into him, both hands on his chest. He hesitated only a moment before enveloping me in a tight comforting, and most of all, accepting embrace. I sobbed a little and tried to say something related to an apology, but he held me tighter still. The tension in his shoulders and the weakness in his legs told me he was crying, but then it didn't matter, because I was too.

I think we could have stayed that way forever once we both ran out of tears, but slowly he pushed against my shoulders and looked down at me. His face was the mask it always was, but there was a new light in his deep red eyes.

There was a flurry of movement to my right as Yazoo exited around a corner, leaving Vincent and me bathing in the light that was glowing from no visible origin. Yazoo's gun was still lying where it had landed, now of no use until he fixed it.

I could help thinking about what a strange place the Forgotten Capitol was, and I could not for the life of me remember exactly why I was here. I was only sure of what Vincent was asking. "Come back to Midgar with me; come back home?"

I looked back to him ands started nodding, "Yeah, I'm going home now."

"I'll let you get your stuff. I'll be by the lake in case the other two come back," he said, looking up the stairs that lead to the uppermost level of the Capitol.

"I won't be long," I turned and started toward my room.

"Harper..."

I spun to face him, "hmm?"

He didn't answer, but smiled and turned up the stairs. I only laughed a little and continued down the walk. As far as I was then concerned, the Forgotten City could burn as long as Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo were there. As I packed my things, I kept only the clothes I had brought from Midgar and the new replica of my father's coat. Ascending the stairs, I felt all connection with this place (except for the special place I had for the never-met Aeris, of course) slip away. The only thing going through my head then was the question, how would Cloud react when Vincent told him where we were. The stairs seemed than usual, but that was probably because I was eager to leave the Capitol and all I had thought it meant to me.

Vincent was where he said he'd be, leaning against the wall and cleaning his gun, one I didn't recognize. "New gun?" I asked, inspecting the tri-barreled gun from the stair-top.

He looked up quickly, surprised to see me done so soon I suppose the nodded. "Cerberus. You're got new ones too..." he trailed off.

"Yeah," I walked closer to him and pulled out gun in turn. "Silence," I handed her to him then went on. "I named her that because I killed a dragon with her in Cosmo Canyon. This is Final Judgment, named for—"

"Your last measure of character?" Vincent guessed.

"Right," I smiled up at him then holstered Judgment. Re-arranging my backpack on my shoulders I said, "I thought about leaving them here you know, because _they_ gave them to me. I'm just too attached to do that!" Already, not ten minutes out of the silver haired men's presences, I was getting back to my old self. And it felt good.

"Hmm." Deftly he undid a loose buckle on his cape and re-fastened it. "Have you decided to keep anything else?"

We started walking out and I shoved a hand into my pocket. "Actually... I did," I told him and dangled a key in my hand.

"What are those for?"

I looked over at him and gave an evil sounding laugh before more heartfelt laughter bubbled up from nowhere suddenly.

We ended up just outside Icicle and right next to the towering contraption called the _Highwind_. Vincent and I, Vincent in his usual red cloak and I in the replica, stood watching as a few of the crew members rolled my motorcycle into the cargo hold of the airship. Nothing was said to prove it, but it was a happy time. Even as we just stood there, we were happy. I let go consciously of the feelings of hate for Vincent, now that I knew what had happened and Vincent I suppose was hoping there wasn't another "Hojo" in the world still.

Later on, as we stood at the railing in front of the huge window in the cockpit area and watched the grown whoosh by beneath us, something Vincent said came to mind. _'I was caught in a rage over the fact that some poor girl may have fallen prey..._ "Vincent?"

"Hmm?" It seemed I had startled him from some deep string of thought.

"Were you with Cloud when he was lost in the glacier fields?"

"Yes."

"And with him when he found the hot spring and the lady in the cave?"

"Yes, what about it?"

I laughed softly to myself and at the irony of something I couldn't put my finger on. "You know what you said about 'some poor girl'?"

"I remember," he nodded and met me at the railing.

"Well," I dragged up the fuzzy memory of Sephiroth telling me who my mother was. "It wasn't like that. You see, if you were with Cloud in the cave, fighting Snow, then you've actually met my mom." I smiled out at the sky. Fuzzier memories surfaced. Images of a fire-lit home in the dead of winter danced around in the clouds. When I tried to bring together fragments of people and furniture, everything wavered and disappeared, leaving a sense of emptiness.

"Oh? Snow was your mother?"

"'Is. She's still alive'," I quoted. "Or so Sephiroth said."

"Sephiroth?" Vincent was astounded as I told him of the world between worlds, of how Sephiroth looked more human there than in the ways Cloud had painted him with words. I told him that it could be the absence of Jenova, and I told him his attitude. How different it was than I thought! I even told him about the stupid rules Sephiroth had to follow. "Well," he said when I was through. "If he really is like that..." I never found out what the rest of that was.

It was late, or was it early, when the ship touched down in the front yard of the shop/house. Cid was the first one to come out. He looked as if he was about to kill Vincent. In fact the first thing out of Cid's mouth was, "WHERE THE ----- IS HE?" Cid hadn't seen me because I was walking down the ramp behind Vincent, but the people in the window did. Marlene and Yuffie came out in a rush and ran into me so hard with hugs that I was knocked to the ground. Barret, Tifa, and Cloud were the next ones out. They asked what was going on with the two youngest girls, but the girls didn't hear them. Red was last, and he was the one to pull the two off me. Cid then saw what was going on behind Vincent and ran to me to give me a hand up. I took his hand thankfully and was surprised when I was pulled off my feet into another hug. Next thing I knew, I was in the air and landing in Barret's arms for yet another hug. Barret set me on my feet and gave me a push in Cloud's direction. Cloud caught me by my shoulders and smiled as he gave me the first gentle hug of the night before he passed me on to Tifa for another one. Red snaked his tail around my ankle and rubbed his head in the palm of my hand. I went to my knees and squeezed him around his shoulders and chest. I had thought there would be a welcoming committee, but not one this size.

As I stood and got my breath back, I was faintly aware of a bike motor in the near distance but was unable to pay more attention to it as I was bombarded with questions. Where were you? Why did you really leave? You're not sick anymore... and much, much more came at me from everyone but Cloud and Vincent. They were a few feet away, simply watching and having their own conversation. _Most likely some kind of "I told you so" thing..._ I was able to think between answering questions.

It turned out that Cid decided he wasn't going to be mad at Vincent for taking his "baby" since Vincent brought me back. If he hadn't... "there wouldn't be enough left of him to keep looking for you."

My sense of time, I found out, was all messed up. It was three in the afternoon when the ship touched down in Midgar, not late at night at all. My room was untouched except for a calendar. Everyday was slashed through for a three months. Had it really been that long? I touched the paper and tried to recall what was done on each day. Here was Cosmo Canyon, and if I went back a bit...there was the Nible Mountains. Rocket Town... and so on. It was late then, and I thought it would be so nice to sleep in my own bed. So, I did.

(Cloud)

Weeks had passed since the two and the ship had returned. Everything was almost back to normal. Harper must have told her story to Marlene one million times, and I must have asked Vincent how he had done it two million times. We all knew Harper to be stubborn, playful as she was most of the time. Having her back made me wish harder for Aeris, even though I knew getting her back was nothing like what Vincent had done. But Harper and Aeris...they were so alike to me.

It was a Wednesday a month and a half after they had returned that anything of note happened. It was late at night (or early in the morning, see it as you will) and Vincent and I were the only ones awake. Harper had gone to her room only a few minutes before. A thud came from the hall, and a clatter of rushing feet. Vincent was down the hall already with his gun in hand and I was not far behind him. But when I did get there, white smoke was clearing and Vincent was holding a note, looking like he'd just been in and out of his deep sleep again. Tifa and Barret joined us in grumpy moods. Even Nanaki appeared in the hallway. "Vincent?" I tested.

He jumped a little bit at my voice, then settled back into himself as he turned around and faced everyone. " 'We have come to dispose of our Sister...' ," he read. His eyes flew open in sudden, even if delayed understanding. "Kadaj." Then...he simply disappeared, and the rest of us stood dumbfounded, the note fluttered to the floor and landed silently where Vincent had stood only a moment ago.

Note: Well. That's the end of The Continuation guys. Thanks everybody for reading. And there will be a sequel. As always, even though this is the last chapter... review please! And, even better, if you haven't reviewed on any other part of the story, this would be the perfect time to critique the entire thing. Don't you think?


End file.
